Water and Fire
by SailorUranus726
Summary: A new mutant is picked up and becomes fast friends with Bobby, Rogue, and John. When romance forms between John and the new girl will danger follow after he leaves with the brother hood? lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Xmen fic and I know, I hate mary sue's but this story was born from a day dream that I've been having and I needed to write down. Yea Pyro is my favorite character, which you will tell after you read this. Please be gentle on reviews lol.

Nikki sat on the starting block with her legs draped over the side above the water of the Olympic size pool, listening to System of a Down on her iRiver MP3 and breathing in the thick chlorinated air. She_ was_ and average teenage girl. She had shoulder length hair that was reddish brown and greenish/grayish eyes that were sometimes mixed in with blue. She was short, only 5'3'' and average weight. She was wearing a thick black and red hoody with jeans and her trademark vans sneakers. She stared deeply into the water remembering why she hated this place so much.

**Flashback**

She used to be on the swim team with her friends. Nikki wasn't horrible at swimming and she wasn't the best either but she just enjoyed the time with her friends. She was so close to making varsity too, that is until they found out. Rhode Island's mutant population was close to none. The mutants who did reside here had concealed their identities so well that normal people had nearly forgotten about the existence of mutants. However, after the attack on the President, everyone was against the _freaks_. That horrible day, when not only did her peers discover she was one of _them_ but she did too.

She and her rebellious friend, Helen, were on the verge of a fight. The air between them had become tense and she feared Helen would shout at her or throw a punch. She couldn't remember why they had even had the fight anyway, probably because she refused to skip with her again. Helen was odd like that, and insulted her whenever she refused. Helen couldn't take it anymore and threw a fist aimed at her head. Nikki ducked just in time and the fist slammed into the locker. Helen's punches continued to miss, probably because she was high and couldn't see straight.

But when Helen's eyes caught the sight of one of Nikki's younger sisters, a vicious smirk planted itself on her face. As she slammed the poor girl into the brick wall, Nikki's heart pounded with rage. She couldn't punch Helen in fear that she would hit her sister instead. She unscrewed the cap of her water bottle and jolted it in Helen's direction. The water splashed against her head and Nikki almost saw it in slow motion and the water looked like a wave hitting a thick mass of black hair. Helen turned and that gave Nikki's sister time to run around the corner and get one of the teacher's to help. Helen threw fists and Nikki blocked all but one devastating blow to the side of her head and was on the ground with a fierce looking Helen towering over her. Nikki felt cornered and for some reason she looked at the puddle of water. Instinctively she held her hand out towards it and made a motion in Helen's direction. The water had formed into a whip and whipped Helen's back. The girl fell to her knees and Nikki stared in shock. The water dropped and splashed back to the ground. The group of students and teachers who were watching stood with the jaws dropped.

"She's a mutant freak, one of _them!_" Helen shouted.

Tears began to form around her eyes as they all glared at her. She picked up her bag and ran out the door to the parking lot. She found her car and drove away from the horrid place only to return the next day and pray to God that it was a nightmare.

After that she was kicked off the swim team, accused of cheating the whole time with her powers. She was watched like a prisoner who escaped jail by everyone. It seemed that everyone knew. No one sat with her in the cafeteria or teamed up with her in gym. No one wanted to have anything to do with her. And neither did her family. She had to pack up and live out of her car. She managed to keep her job because somehow her boss didn't know. She spent some of her time at the public pool to think and practice her new found ability. But the fear of dealing with her peers at high school for another of year brought tears to her eyes.

**End Flashback**

She wiped her eyes and concentrated on the water. The water formed into the shaped of a beautiful ice skater and skated around the surface of the pool. The scene seemed to calm her nerves until she heard footsteps. The Ice Skater fell and disappeared into the pool. Nikki's head whipped over her shoulder to see the intruder.

"Time to go, I'm locking up." Said the owner of the pool, He didn't mind having her just sit there. Hell, he was making money off it.

Nikki nodded, stepping off the starting block. She picked up her bag and walked out the doors into the chilling winter breeze. She drove behind the building in her hiding spot where she slept after pool days. She curled in the back seat with her body pillow and thick blankets. She never left the heat on so the battery wouldn't die.

It was around 2:30 in the morning when she woke to someone tapping her window. Annoyance filled her when she struggled to ignore it, but the person refused to stop. She thought it was a police officer that spotted her and was going to tell her to return home. But when she looked up she saw a gruff looking man with his arms crossed in annoyance. He had dark brown hair shaped in a hair style that reminded her of a gruffer Ace Ventura. He had side burns the led stopped around his chin and followed with 5 o'clock shadow. He was attractive in a rough "pin your arms down and do you" kind of way. She opened the window a just enough she talk through but also so he wouldn't be able to get in.

"What?" she said a little harsher then she wanted. He smirked and stepped out of the way. A man in a wheelchair came into view. He was completely bald and held almost a fatherly aura around him. She couldn't help but open the door and step out of her dodge viper. Her jaw dropped when she saw a sleek black jet beyond them. She also saw some face peering out of the window that looked around her age.

"I'm Professor Xavier," He said smiling, "This is Logan," he motioned to the gruff man who woke her up, "And…are you Nicole?" She nodded. She wasn't sure of why they woke her up in the middle of the fu….. night… just to introduce themselves. "Well, we introduced ourselves to go over a proposition." She stared blankly at him, she was shocked and almost thought that she had thought out loud. "No you didn't think out loud, your not the only one who is _unique_." The Professor said, only his mouth didn't move.

"What exactly is your proposition?"

"I own a school in New York for The Gifted Youth, such as yourself. I wanted to know if you would care to join us. You won't be expected to make your decision right now, but we would appreciate it if you considered coming with us just to observe and help you reach a decision." Nikki paused to think about her choices. Even if her friends didn't exactly talk to her, there still were some that accepted her.

"C'mon, what do you got to lose" said Logan, motion to her makeshift home.

"I'll go, but what about my car?" She wasn't going to leave her pride and joy here in this unforgiving place all alone.

"Logan can drive it up to the school." Oh yea, she could picture it. Her car more air time then a BMX bike.

"No thanks, I would rather drive it up there" She said, placing a hand protectively on the car. "Do you have a map or something so I can get there?"

Suddenly, the ramp of the jet lowered and a blond haired boy about her age nearly jumped off before the ramp was a foot from the ground. He had a charming smile and ice blue eyes that probably made every girl swoon. A girl with brown hair and two streaks of white hair that framed her face followed him and looped her arm around his. A second boy came off the ramp after her. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back, save a few strands. He had dark, brooding, eyes that captured hers and held them. She almost lost herself the dark pools until the girl spoke up.

"We can take her!" she said excitedly. By the look on Logan's face, it appeared the three were stow-aways. The professor looked over to Nikki.

"It's your choice." She looked back at the dark eyed boy again for a second and looked back at the professor.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Excellent, we will see you kids back at the mansion then." He turned and left into the jet, followed by Logan.

"Mansion?" Nikki asked the trio.

"Yep," said the blond, "Oh… I'm Bobby Drake" He held his hand out and Nikki took it in a handshake.

"What are your powers?" She asked. He took his hand away to reveal a ball of ice. The girl turned to her.

"My name's Rogue, and if I touch you…well its bad." Nikki was confused trying to think of how touching could be harmful. After a moment she dismissed the thought and turned to the last of the three. He looked up at her continuing to play with the lighter.

"My name is John." He held his palm out and the flame from the lighter flew into his hand. Nikki stared into the flame and couldn't help but show off her power too. The puddle beneath her formed a bubble around the flame and extinguished it. Rogue laughed and Bobby smiled.

"My name is..."

"We know your name" Rogue interrupted.

"Yea thanks to her. We heard about a new student and she couldn't help but go snooping through the professor's files" John said abruptly. "Anyway I'm driving."

"No you're not." Nikki said, placing a hand on the driver's door protectively.

"Yes I am, you don't have a clue where the school is and I do, so suck it up and give me the keys." She scowled and reached into the car in defeat. Before giving him the keys, she cleared the back seat and put everything in the trunk.

"Fine but I call shot gun."

Rogue and Bobby smirked. They almost knew that these two would be very competitive with each other for a long time.

**4 Hours later**

Rogue groaned as she watched the 500th Massachusetts license plate drive by. "I think we're lost…" She said, giving the back of John's seat a good kick.

"We are not lost" he snapped back. He looked in the rear view mirror and caught the Bobby's gaze. The ice blue eyes motioned over to the newest companion. Nikki was curled up in the seat, leaning against the door with an arm propped against the window and being used as a make-shift pillow. John smiled and wished he could be so relaxed. Truth was he had no clue where he was, besides the fact he knew they were in Massachusetts.

"John! Eyes on the road!" Rogue screamed. He turned back and swerved right, out of the way of the oncoming truck. Nikki's curled form slid and fell into John. The sight was very risky and a few drivers glanced over and smirked or scowled. Rogue and Bobby just sat in the back seat laughing there heads off. Nikki's head had landed right on John's groin, earning a moan of pain from John. She woke up instantly and jumped up, blushing ten shades of red.

After Bobby calmed down he reached over and turned the radio on to fill in the silent void. Nikki opened the window to try and compose herself. Rogue called the Professor and then sighed after hanging up the phone.

"The Professor says he tracked us and booked us 2 rooms in a local hotel. He also scanned a map to our rooms so we'll be able to continue in the morning."

"It is morning." Nikki said.

"Well I guess he meant tomorrow morning" She winked. The group smirked and John sped off.

"Slow down we don't want to get pulled over!" Rogue shouted. "Besides you don't know where it is. Pull over and let someone else drive."

"Fine, Nikki, would you like to drive." Nikki shook her head. She was way too tired for driving.

"We're in Mass right?" Bobby asked. John nodded. "Well, we should have cut through Connecticut. Where exactly in Massachusetts are we?" John shrugged. He peered out the window at a sign that read Lowell.

"Lowell!" She groaned, "Its going to take us hours to get to New York now... Hey there's the hotel." Rogue wanted to jump out of the car and run so she could get the feeling back in her body. She glanced at Bobby who looked as though he shared her thoughts. Nikki was dosing off again, but it was amusing watching her fight the war with her heavy eye lids. "Bobby you want to go check out the rooms with me?" He nodded before she could finish the sentence. "How bout you?" she turned to Nikki. She held in her giggle when she saw her new friends sleeping hugging the sweat shirt she took off a while ago. "I guess she's staying with you to park the car, John."

John rolled his eyes and Bobby and Rogue ran off into the hotel to check in. He scowled as he watched his best friends fingers wrap around Rogue's gloved ones. Bobby had been ditching him a lot for Rogue and it was pissing him off. Although he smiled at the thought that he had a new companion to hang around with whenever Bobby decided to run off and play footsies with his girlfriend.

He parked the car and glanced over at the sleeping girl. He thought about just leaving her there to sleep but turned that down. All he could picture was a sad girl waking up to no one there, feeling abandoned. However, he didn't want to wake her up because it looked like she was having a good dream, with that smile on her face. So, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the hotel. Many of the female guests smiled and "awed" at them. Going up to the empty front desk, he looked around for a clerk. He contemplated on how he was going to ring the bell. He balanced Nikki's leg with his arm as he extended it to reach the bell, but before he reached it someone came out of the back room. He scowled but asked anyway where the room was.

"Room 821." Stated the female clerk in a matter-of-factly tone. She noticed the girl in his arms. "You two honeymooners? I can move you to the suit if you want." He was about to decline when he heard his name being shouted down the hall.

"John! Rogue and I are sharing a room. We'll meet you later" Bobby said as he was running by. He and Rogue were playing hallway tag and he was it. John smirked evilly and nodded to the clerk. She smiled and handed his the key-card thing. He grabbed it between his teeth and carried Nikki to the room. When he got into the room he smiled at all the candles he could play with. He put Nikki on the bed and sat down next to her to watch some T.V. About a half hour later she woke up.

Nikki clenched her eyes tightly to hold the little sleep there was left. The sounds around her began to focus. She yawned and stretched cat like then opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of John sleeping. It appeared that he fell asleep watching infomercials. She turned off the T.V. and left him a note saying she was in the shower.

When she walked into the bathroom she nearly fainted. She saw a heart shaped hot tub/ bath tub.

"What kind of professor is that guy to give a co-ed group of teenagers a couple of suits?" she thought out loud. Turning on the water, she walked around the suit and looked around. There was a balcony with a cushioned red bench with pink threading. She rolled her eyes and went back to take her bath. She turned on the funnels and reveled in the comfort. Her back needed this after sleeping in her the back of her car for so long. She sighed and sunk her head under the surface. After washing her hair and soaping down her body she began to play with her powers. She made a dragon emerge from the water in a silent roar, flying around the room and spewing fake fire. She returned the dragon to the water and couldn't help but think of John. She admitted that she was beginning to get a little crush on him. 'More like infatuation…' She thought. She formed the water into his head. The water form of John stared at her with the same brooding appearance. She leaned forward, biting her lip. She was trying to discover if she could figure out what was wrong with him just by staring at the mimicking head. She squeaked when there was a sudden knock on the door. Shaking off the shock she emptied the tub and wrapped the towel around her. She opened the door to a wide eyed visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

John had been enjoying himself in a pleasant dream when he was awoken by a knock on the door. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes then ran his fingers in his hair. Opening the door he was greeted by Bobby, to his shock Rogue was not by his side.

"Hey, Rogue went down to the gift shop and got us some pajama's." he said, handing two bags over to his friend, "Oh, we were thinking of heading down for dinner, you guys want to come?"

"Sure, I'm starving" on queue, John's stomach gave a low growl of hunger. "What time is it?"

"About 4 O'clock." He smiled at John's expression. "Yea we took a nap too, looks like none of us are going to be sleeping tonight. Which reminds me, how about we all head out after dinner? Professor never said we couldn't go sight seeing."

"Sounds alright, if I'm cooped up any longer I'm going to explode."

"Awesome. We'll come get you guys. By the way how is she holding up?"

"Better then I did on my first day. At least she wasn't overwhelmed with from zero to a hundred other mutants. She's just get used to are asses first" He said with a smirk. Over the short period of time he just kept thinking about her. He told himself it was just his curiosity getting the best of him. Both the teens powers were nearly identical only that they controlled opposite elements.

"Do you like her?"

"Well yea I guess so. She can put up with us she's got to be alright."

"No, I mean, do you _like her_?"

"What uh… it's too soon anyway. I just met the damn girl."

Bobby smiled and left John bewildered in the doorway. John shook himself out of it and began to search the room for the girl in question. He was about to walk out and search the hotel for her when he noticed steam crawling out from under the bathroom door. He looked through one of the bags that bobby gave him and found blue short shorts. He blushed and shoved the little garment back in the bag and knocked on the door gently with the knuckled of his index and middle finger. He heard a splash and a squeak then some the sound of the pads of her feet lightly tapping the floor as she walked over towards the door. He smiled at the thought of her gentle walking that made her appear to be walking on air.

He was caught off guard when the door swung open to reveal a very wet Nikki, wrapped in a fluffy white hotel towel. Her hair had slightly curled from being wet fell on her bare shoulders. Her skin was creamy and smooth with some freckles on her face and an occasional freckle here or there on her body. He noticed the unique freckle that laid right in the dip of her collar bone, directly on her chin. She stared up at him with her big greenish blue eyes.

"…Yes?" She said silently, blushing when she noticed him just taking in her features.

"I… uh… Bobby came by with some pajamas Rogue got for you. But before you change we were going to head down to dinner… want to come?" He managed to get out. He almost didn't hear her answer and felt like an idiot for having her to repeat it.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm so hungry."

"Yea, me too." He agreed. The two stood there, in the doorway, staring into the others eyes. She found herself lost again in the dark brown pools. She blinked and remembered her current situation of just being in a towel. She cursed herself for blushing again and coughed lightly to get his attention.

He blinked a few times and got the picture. He walked over to the kitchen and splashed some water into his face. He could feel his pants had tightened in his personal area. He cursed his dick and the way she had affected him. He would have to relieve himself later that night in the shower…tub… thing.

"Hey, she bought me an outfit too!" He heard Nikki's muffled voice from the other side of the bathroom door and smiled. He managed to _calm_ himself down and lounged on the couch. His legs outstretched onto the coffee table, slouching into the over stuffed cushion and flicked at the weal of his lighter.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom and was amazed at how she thinned out over the months. Her stomach wasn't flat but a little squishy. She was wearing an orange tee shirt that went an inch above the waste of the dark denim jeans and anklet dolphin socks clad on her feet. She slipped on her shoes and blushed when she saw John staring at her. She smirked, her old outgoing personality beginning to shine through. She did a slow spin and a pose with her back to him, leaning on one foot and a hand on her hip with the other hanging by her side. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

"Like what you see?" She smiled.

"Don't get too cocky," He smirked at her and poked her side. She twitched, obviously one of her many ticklish spot had been discovered. "Is someone ticklish?" He said with an evil grin.

"Nope," She said and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" He stepped up behind her, their bodies a mere inch away from colliding. He gently glided his fingers over her sides were her hips were. She flinched but didn't giggle. He found her hip bones and wiggled his thumbs into the special nerve. She squealed and leaned against him, trying to squirm away from his fingers. They slid to the floor, him straddling her with one hand hold her wrists above her head and the other tickling her sides. Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks at she begged for him to show mercy on her.

Bobby and Rogue stood by the door, their ears pressed against it to hear what was occurring on the other side. All they could hear were exasperated "Oh God John!"s and frustrated "Hold still"s. They worst had come to there minds and the grinned to each other. An out of breath Nikki answered the door, cheeks red and she wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes and giggled a bit.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You guys ready?" Rogue asked trying to peek into the room. She expected that there were cushions tossed everywhere and blankets ruffled on the floor or the bed. Before she could have a chance to see though, her two friends stepped out and shut the door.

"Thanks for the outfit Rogue, I'll pay you pack later."

"Its ok, that's the professor's money anyway." She said with a smile. Nikki was speechless. She felt bad for spending money of the man who helped her escape the darkest times in her life. Yet, all of that felt so far away now and she almost felt that it was all a bad dream.

The four got into the elevator, John in the right corner, then Nikki and Rogue, and Bobby in the left corner. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a woman in her mid 60's. By the look of her she was stuck up, wrapped in her fur coat. She questioned them politely if they all knew each other, just to be nice. They all knew she was full of it so they said they didn't know each other. The four nearly drowned in the smell of the woman's perfume. She woman leaned against the right wall and occasionally glanced at John suspiciously. He and Nikki shared a look that was all too knowing of their master plan. She looked at Rogue and winked so she wouldn't be shocked.

Nikki faced John and pressed herself against him. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him seductively. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed them into his while he lightly kissed her jaw then moved downward and sucked on her neck while gliding his fingers through her soft hair. Her knees began to feel like jell-o with the feel of his hot breath on her neck. Her head tilted back and her back arched, her chest pressing up against him and a soft whimper escaping her lips. His knee came up and pressed into the joint between her legs. Her fingers tightened there grasp on his shirt and she moaned. She began to slide her fingers under the band of his pants and slowly undid his belt. The woman gasped and nearly jumped out of the elevator as it reached her floor.

The four were thrown into a hysteria of laughter, clutching there sides and sliding to the floor. As the elevator stopped on there floor they decided to skip dinner for now and go out to a local club. They piled into the car, Bobby called out the driver's seat and John called shotgun. Rogue and Nikki sat in the back seat, reminiscing on the old woman's face.

"Looked like you two were enjoying it just a little too much." Bobby said, smirking. Nikki laughed nervously, pulling her hair behind her ear, and blushed.

"Oh my gawd!" Rogue gasped and squealed with her southern accent, "John, you left a hickie!" her sentence ending in more giggles. Bobby laughed and John chuckled nervously. In the elevator, he felt as though his whole body was on fire. His blood was boiling with desire and he was happy that Nikki didn't notice his excited member. He couldn't get the feeling of her soft skin under his hands.

"Pull over I got to piss something fierce." John said. He needed to _calm_ himself down, quite literally. Once Bobby pulled over, John stepped out of the car and walked into the patch of trees, deep enough for no one to see him.

Bobby turned in his seat to the girls, and smiled the all knowing smile. "You know what I think? I think that John has something for you."

Nikki's eyes were about wide as saucers. Trying to play dumb and stuttering a bit. She wanted to stall so John would come back so they could go already. She felt cornered and hugged her knee for some comfort. Well it seemed that someone up there liked her because John came back. He looked a lot less stressed out and so much more relaxed then she was at the moment.

For the rest of the drive Nikki and Rogue played 'Is He? Would you?' and John rolled his eyes as the car was filled with giggles. Bobby smiled, he enjoyed seeing Rogue happy.

"We're here." He pulled into the parking spot and was relieved at the short line. He wrapped his arms over both girls' shoulders and the walked up to the line. John walked a few steps behind him, jealousy building in the pit of his stomach and he cursed Bobby. Nikki peeked over her shoulder and noticed his mood. She ducked under Bobby's arm and stuck her index fingers in the loop of his pants. He didn't seem to notice because he was playing with his lighter. She tugged him into her and smiled when jumped in surprise. She knew all he needed was a confidence boost.

"Come here you stud muffin." She heard Rogue choke on her laughter and couldn't help but smile too. John chuckled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Stud muffin?"

"Hey, don't complain. It was either that or beef cake."

The group was full of laughter when they got to the front of the line. The guard at the front looked them over suspiciously but let them inside. The first thing they saw was the mass of bodies packed in twisting there bodies to the beat. The girls walked towards the dance floor as the guys got some drinks.

"Alright we are going to have to stay sober because someone has got to be the designated driver and if I'm it, then you're going down with me" Rogue shouted to Nikki over the thumping of the beat. Nikki laughed and was nearly sucked into the crowd. She and Rogue began to dance like there was nothing wrong with the world, as if there wasn't the brewing war between normal people and mutants. A well built guy came up behind Rogue and started grinding with her. She turned around to see if it was Bobby, but it wasn't…

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?"

"Nope. But you can by my boyfriend one." She smiled. The guy turned to Nikki and she shrugged. She didn't care, hell, she was single and one drink wouldn't hurt her.

John and Bobby watched like hawks and saw the guy coming up the stairs. They watched him buy a beer and a martini. John looked at Bobby, and he nodded approval. John got up and grabbed the glass from the poor guy and gulped it down.

"Thanks man, I needed that. Oh and my girl says to stay away from her."

"What ever. There are more dumb sluts down there to get." The guy turned and began to walk down the stairs but turned to John and smiled. "Enjoy the x too."

"What ever I'm going to go dance with the girls, you coming?"

"You sure? Ecstasy is dangerous and moving around could make it worse."

"The guy was bluffing, don't worry about it."

They pushed through the crowd and found Rogue and Nikki. The two were dancing and laughing, doing crazy moves. John stumbled a bit but shook it off. He spotted Nikki and smiled.

Rogue turned to Nikki and leaned forward. "I think someone is already drunk."

She turned to see John leaning in to her. He whispered into her ear, his cheek gliding across hers. He handed her a class with coke and vodka in it. She didn't care about the alcohol and chugged it. Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head to get used to the drink, because there was more vodka in it them coke.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." She said. He took her hand and led her towards the end of the crowd. He wanted to be able to breathe in her lavender scent without being surrounded by the mass of sweaty bodies. The song Closer by Nine Inch Nails came on, the strobe lights and mist machine made her swinging hips seem like and erotic dance. John grabbed onto her, pressing is body right up against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his legs was between hers, and she grinded up against it. He slid a hand onto the small of her back and pulled her into him. The drink began to affect her and she could feel the familiar knot in her stomach, just like the one in the elevator. John began sliding his hands over her body and she wasn't fighting it. Somewhere in her conscience she knew it wasn't right. She pulled away but leaned forward to say something.

"C'mon, you're not yourself. Let's get you to the car." She grabbed his hand, first bringing him over to the bar. She leaned over the bar and shouted to the bartender for a bottle of water. John wrapped his arms around her waist and abruptly pulled her into his lap. As he was kissed her neck from behind, Nikki felt something pressing against her thigh. She got up and grabbed the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. From what she saw, his pupils were dilated. He leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth. Regretfully she pulled away and asked the bartender for five bottles instead of one. She paid and dragged John out to the car. He was sweating and groping her every chance he got. She managed to get him to drink some water. He was coming back to his senses and grabbed another bottle of water, pouring it over the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't…" He was interrupted by her lips on his cheek.

"I know. It's ok. But next time someone slips something into your drink, don't tempt me to do you right there in public."

He laughed, but his stomach lurched and he jumped onto the patch of grass behind the car. Heaving up anything that was left in his stomach, he felt like he wanted to die. Cold sweat was making him shiver but the comforting hand of Nikki rubbing his back made it all better. She handed him a towel that she managed to get out of the trunk.

"I know it smells like chlorine but it's all I got."

"Thanks." He sat in the back seat, panting from throwing up. He swished the water around in his mouth and spit it out the open door. She got in on the other side and pulled him gently so that he could lay his head in her lap. He was all too happy to comply. She left the door open so the cool hair could sooth his nerves. She rubbed his scalp and smiled when she realized he was sleeping. She shut the door and opened the window a bit. She saw Bobby and Rogue coming back and smiled at them. Bobby was in first and sat in the passenger seat.

"He ok?"

"Yea… just sleeping."

Rogue would giggle every time Bobby hiccupped. She said he never got tipsy drunk but was adorable when he had the hiccups. They got back to the hotel; John refused the offer to dinner and went straight up to the room. The others would have gone up with him but were way too hungry.

Sitting at the table the Bobby chilled the classes of water for them and Nikki began just watched her glass, making a whirl pool that nearly touched the bottom. When the waiter came Bobby ordered clam chowder, Rogue ordered BBQ ribs and onion rings, and Nikki ordered chicken fingers and curly fries. Bobby and Rogue stared at Nikki as she squirted some vinegar on her fries. She and Rogue shared the plate of ketchup and laughed as Bobby slurped on the chowder.

"Excuse me miss," Nikki turned around and it was the woman from the elevator, "Here's my card." Nikki shared a confused look with her two companions and turned back to the woman.

"For what…?"

"I'm a psychologist. The way you behaved in the elevator with that boy, well, let's say you're either on drugs or you're a porn star. Either way, I'd like you to contact me soon for some counseling. I'd also like to speak with your parents or guardians. Are they here?" As Nikki's anger grew all the drinks in the room began to shake.

She grabbed the card from the woman and tore it to pieces, "I don't need counseling you old grey sagging bitch!" She flung the shredded paper in the air and stormed out of the dining area. Instead of taking the elevator she ran up the stairs and wanted to rip the railing off its bolts. She screamed and dropped to the floor and punched the wall a few times before letting her head drop against it. That's what everyone at home wanted her to do. They kept saying that if she saw a shrink that maybe her powers would go away. But she didn't need mental help. She sighed as she saw her bloody knuckles and got up to go to the room. She lightly kicked the door a few times since she couldn't knock on it. John opened the door and dragged her in.

"Shit what happened?"

"That woman… so stupid… ugh… I had to go vent."

"Yea, I've been there." He held her hands under the bathroom faucet and let the warm water wash away the blood. Luckily the room had a first aid kit, and after putting some triple antibiotic cream on the cuts he wrapped them up in bandages she was good to go.

"You hungry?" She asked him.

"Yea but I'll call room service later."

"How but I'll call and you take a shower? Just tell me what you want."

"Ok, umm… I'll have a burger." He said, walking to the bathroom.

"Wait. Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." He wasn't used to someone being so friendly with him but he certainly wasn't complaining. He unchanged and stepped into the tub and setting it to shower, letting the water pour over him from the giant shower head hanging a foot over his head. But soon his curses echoed off the walls as he realized he had another hard on. Couldn't the girl ever learn not to be so damn sexy around him? He began to relieve himself, pumping hard on his member, panting and moaning loudly. He heard soft humming that sounded like Nikki's voice. He closed his eyes and let his hand go even harder, believing what he heard was his imagination.

On the other side of the door, Nikki began to get undressed to change into her pajamas. She walked over to some candles she just noticed and smelt them, breathing in the cherry blossom scent. She realized that she left the bag with her pajamas in the bathroom. Thinking nothing of it, she walked right in and grabbed the bag humming as she reached for the bag. She paused as she heard moaning coming from the shower. She knew all too well what it was and thought it would be best if she left now. But as the curtain opened she spun around and saw a very naked body while John saw Nikki in her rolling stones underwear. Both teens screamed, one saying "GET OUT!" and the other "SORRY SORRY!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathroom. She threw on her pajamas and jumped on the couch panting and blushing, willing her naughty thoughts to disappear. Yea, this was going to be awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

John panted; he heard the knocking and figured that is was room service. He was glad that she didn't actually witness him masturbating. That would have been a disaster. But seeing her in the tight tee shirt and underwear was going to drive him crazy. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a Def Leppard tee shirt. He combed back his hair then brushed his teeth. Finally approved of his appearance, he stepped out to find the girl on her hands and knees, half way in the entertainment system with her ass in the air, trying to find a movie. He sat down and watched her for a few moments before speaking up.

"We could just see what's on T.V." She jumped, hitting her head on the wood shelving and yelling a string of curse words. She pulled herself out and brushed off her shirt. As he flipped through the channels, she grabbed the comforter off the king sized bed and walked back over to the couch. She sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and draping the massive blanket over them.

"Do you mind?" he said with a bite of the hamburger still in his mouth. He put down the plate and leaned into the cushions.

"Nope." She simply stated, grabbing the remote from him. He expected her to magically find a chick flick but what she turned it too shocked him. "What don't like porn?"

"I didn't think girls liked porn." He said in a matter of fact type of tone. The porn was simple, guy on girl. He looked down at Nikki who just stared at the T.V. like it was nothing. Supposedly, the story line of the porn was that two students would watch each other from across the class room. The girl would finger herself and the guy would jack off, but no one noticed. One day, in detention, the two teens had gotten hot and heavy on the teachers desk. Nikki bit her lip and that was all John needed. He felt the boxers tighten around his groin.

"Shit…" He murmured. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"It's…nothing."

"Alright, if you say so." She smiled and got up. She hopped onto the counter and mimicking the girl in the porn, she began breathing heavily and grabbed at her shirt and moaning. John watched her with wide eyes. She smiled, "John! Oh John! Take me!" she said in an exasperated voice. He rolled his eyes and caught onto the act.

"B-but Nikki, one of the maids might come in." He said.

"You're right. We can't do this." She playfully shoved him and pranced around the room with an occasional "Boo hoo!"

"On second thought," he said, hands on the table and leaning forward like a lion stalks its prey. She giggled and ran towards the couch. He jumped her, landing on top as the plummeted into the obnoxious piece of furniture. There faces were a mere inch apart and the two were breathing heavily. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She was all to pleased and began to return the kiss. The kiss turned fierce in a fight for dominance. He slid his hands up her shirt and grabbed a handful of her breast. She moaned in the kiss, arching her back up to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his shoulders. He pressed into her, feeling his erection on her crotch.

"John…" she breathed out. Her heart was thumping so loud. She nipped his earlobe playfully and began to reach her hands into his boxers.

"Wait…" he grabbed her wrists and brought them up, sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"Let me guess, you want the moment to be special right?" She said pulling her hair out of her face.

"That's not it… I don't have a condom..." He smiled. She laughed and pinned him to the couch.

"I'll take my chances." This made him grin from ear to ear. He got up, picking her up, her legs still straddling his waist and her arms still holding his shoulders. She was kissing a tender spot behind his ear when he laid her on the bed.

(for those who don't enjoy lemons don't read on until I tell you to)

She nearly tore of his clothes, where he took his time and tortured her slowly. Finally he slid her underwear slowly down her legs.

"Stop teasing me…" She whimpered.

He gazed at her large breasts, kneading them in his hands. He took one perky nipple in his mouth and nipped at it, sucking on it to earn some moans. His hand slowly slipped downward toward her womanhood. Sliding one finger into her, he earned a moan louder then the rest. He slid another fingers in her and began to wiggle the digits against the sacred spot. He began to pump the fingers, adding a third finger, to get her good and wet. During this, he mover up and nipped at her collar bone and reveling in the sounds of her whimpers and moans.

She pushed him up and pinned him. It was her turn to torture him. She kissed him passionately and slid her hand down slowly, across his chest and down his stomach. She began to fondle his jewels and a slow, agonizing manner that had him moaning her name. She smiled and took hold of the shaft, bigger then anticipated, but she didn't complain. She stroked her fingers up and down his length. Hearing him breath huskily because she was the cause was music to her ears. While slowly pumping his member, she leaned down and traced circles on the tip with her tongue. He moaned loudly, and she couldn't take it anymore. She pinned him down and kissed him fierce on the lips.

"Oh no, I'm on top." He rolled them both over and pinned her hands up next to her head, but not to roughly. She arched her back and gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. He laid hot kissed on her neck and positioned himself between her legs. Kissing her full on the mouth he rammed into her. She took a sharp intake of breath, and he stared for a moment.

"You ok? Want to stop?" he secretly prayed she wouldn't.

"I'm fine. I just didn't think you were so big…" She kissed him passionately to show she was ready. He began to at a slower and gentle pace, still not wanted to hurt her. But when a mumbled "harder" was heard, he began to ram with all his might. She clawed his nails into his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. During one good pump, he hit the special spot. She nearly screamed out his name and ecstasy and he felt her walls clamp down on him. He held on, forcing back his orgasm, he flipped her over and began to thrust into her from behind.

She gasped and whimpered into the pillow. If she were to die, this was the way to go, in pure bliss. She squeezed the ends of the pillow, nearly making a fist, and moaned his name again, reaching her second orgasm. He flipped her over again and sat up, bringing her with him. She straddled his lap and took over. He held he hips and matched her speed, thrusting every time she bucked. She was determined to make him orgasm before the night was over.

Before he did reach climax he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. Holding her up by her thighs, he thrusted as hard and as deep as he could possibly go. Hearing her scream out her name, her walls clamped again and this time he let go and released his seed into her. His whole body shook with hers and they fell to the floor.

(end of lemon)

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She dug under the remaining covers and curled up. He came back with the comforter and draped it over the bed. The cuddled the rest of the night, her back to him as he hugged her from behind, draping a protective leg over her waist. She didn't care if she had just met him earlier that day because she knew it was too late; she was madly in love with the 'infamous pyro'.

John woke up to the ringing of the phone next to his head. He reached over Nikki, who was curled into his chest and sleeping peacefully.

"Yes?" he snapped, in a tired and hoarse voice. He figured all the moaning he did probably did it.

"You guys ready? We need to leave soon." Said Bobby.

"Yea let me wake Nikki up." He tapped her shoulder…nothing. He lightly shoved her shoulder… nothing. On the verge of panicking, he shook her. Her eyes flew open and a hand came up hard against his cheek, knocking him off the bed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't realize… you ok?"

"Hey? Is everything alright over there?" Bobby's concerned voice from the phone called out. Nikki snatched the phone and reassured that things were alright. John mock glared at her from the side of the bed. She smiled and kissed his check.

"All better?" she asked in a sing-songy voice. He pouted, shaking his head like a child. "Too bad, it's what you get. You nearly tore me in half last night. I won't be able to sit still in the car, let alone walk correctly."

"Not my problem," He said while stretching his arms above his head, "You loved it, and you know it." She shrugged and began to change. He got his boxers and pants on while she was fumbling with her bra. He grabbed her breasts from behind, and nuzzled her neck. "I could be your bra today."

"Yea, so that lady can have a heart attack in the elevator? Nah, I don't need to get sued." The two laughed, grabbed there bags and walked out the door.

Bobby and Rogue were waiting for an elevator as there friends began to walk down the whole way. Bobby turned to Rogue and leaned in to whisper something.

"His step is awfully light today."

"I noticed. Is she waddling?"

All four nearly lost composure as the doors opened. The old woman from before glared at them as they stepped in. Nikki leaned against John's chest and he loosely wrapped his arms wrapped his arms around her waist. Bobby laced his fingers around Rogue's gloved ones as the stepped out of the elevator. John flipped off the woman and laughed as he heard the "Well I never!" from the elevator. They checked out and waited outside for the valet to come with the car. Nikki passed up on the offer to drive, her lower half was too sore for that. She and John sat in the back, he leaned against the door and she curled in his lap, had rested on his shoulder and the window and her legs draped over his and the seat. She wanted to sleep during and long ride to the school. She listened to the steady beating of John's heart, b-bump...b-bump, and let her eyes close. John could tell she fell asleep because her breathing was long, relaxed, and steadied. He rested his head on hers, pressing a cheek against her forehead, drifting off into peaceful sleep.

Rogue turned and smiled. She dug through her bag from the hotel and found the disposable camera. "I knew I was going to need this sooner or later." She leaned against the dashboard and clicked twice. Knowing if she got doubles, she'd have four pictures. She leaned over and behind Bobby's seat and clicked away. She had almost every possible angle on her camera.

"Got enough?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yep and just wait for the kids at school to see this."


	4. Chapter 4

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking.

The ride had been long and peaceful. John and Nikki slept the whole time and Rogue and Bobby took turns driving. The car pulled up into the drive way, horn honking away. Students peered outside and smiled at the returning friends. Nikki groaned and opened her eyes to the sight of the extravagant mansion. Jaw dropping she slowly got out of the car and gazed upon the school. John took her hand and walked with her to the grand entrance nonchalantly. She was glad she agreed to come, nothing was better then this.

When they walked through the door they could see some of the students heads peeking out from doors and from around corners. Nikki's anxiety was rising and she could feel her knees shaking. She didn't know there were so many other mutants her age.

"You're not as alone as you think." Professor Xavier's voice reached her ears. "I apologize, but you'll have to be rooming with the boys for now until we can get an extra bed on of the girls' rooms. John can show you to your room."

Rogue squealed as she spotted Logan and ran over to give him a bear hug which he happily received. "Miss me?" He said with a smirk.

"Nope," Rogue smiled.

Bobby smiled sadly, he felt as though his relationship with Rogue would never come close to the relationship Logan had with her. He followed John and Nikki, knowing Rogue was too busy telling Logan about the weekend. He walked down the whole and watched many of his female peers already beginning to gossip. Even though the students here were different from normal students most still acted like regular teens, meaning some students here are bullies and some are vicious popular girls. High school is all the same, for mutants too.

John opened knocked on the door, not knowing if anyone was changing or 'indecent'.

"Come in," Peter's voice, A.K.A Colossus, called out. Bobby walked in first, blocking Peter's view of Nikki.

"I am glad to present our newest roommate and fellow student…" He said, adding a bow and backing out of the way so Peter could see, "Nikki."

Peter's eyes widened. He stood up and took Nikki's hand and kissed her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said in a Russian accent. Nikki blushed and John wrapped an arm around her waist, walking across the room to show her where her bed would be, next to his of course.

"Does Xavier know she's rooming with us? Maybe it was a computer glitch or something and he doesn't know that she's…a… " Peter questioned, whispering to Bobby.

"Don't worry; he knows she's a chick." Bobby smiled.

"She's not a chick, she's a woman. Look at the size of her rack." Said another student name Lance Alvers. He was 18 and tall, lean, with dark brown shaggy hair. A student named Ray Crisp walked in behind him and stopped in his tracks. This boy was only 16 and he had strawberry blond hair. He walked right up to the new girl and stuck out his hand, introducing himself. John glared but allowed him to continue, he felt no threat. Nikki smiled and shook his hand but jumped back and yipped.

"Sorry, static seems to follow me everywhere I go." He smirked. Even though he was a year younger, he towered over her too. She admitted to herself that she was vertically challenged.

"You guys have a pool right?" She asked, smiling innocently. The other 3 guys, besides John and Bobby, nodded dumbly. "Is there anywhere to change?"

"Right here," Ray said quickly, with a grin. John glared and clicked the wheel of his lighter, threateningly. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He shut the door and stood guard, leaning against the wall and staring at the door. She came out, in a tight blue one piece. She pulled her hair into a bun with her goggles hanging around her wrist. She also had a towel, hugging her waist loosely. She held John's hand, intertwining her fingers with his as he led the way to the pool. Some girls scowled or pouted watching the two walk buy.

Stepping outside she ran to the pool and dived in. She resurfaced and splashed John giggling. He crouched, hands placed on the ground balancing his weight. She swam up to him and lightly kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her feet on the side of the pool and kicking off pulling him in with her. She surfaced the water, laughing her head off and then searched for him. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her under the water. He kissed her passionately then surfaced, gasping for much need air. Pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, he slicked his hair back and glared at her.

"Aw, you look like a pissed off cat who just got a bath." She giggled.

"I should drown you, but then I would have to answer too many questions." He said with a smile.

She climbed out of the pool after swimming a few laps and dried her self off. Wrapping the towel around her waist she walked inside, followed by john who took off his wet shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. He reached out, snatching her towel off and rolled it up menacingly.

"NO!" She squealed, running up the stairs. He repeated to whip her bottom all the way to the room. Since no one was in the room at the moment, he swung the towel over her head, holding both ends, and pooled her into him. She kissed him passionately, tongues dueling for dominance. She wrapped her arms around him and twirled her index finger, the water in his clothes coming off of him in a spiral leaving his clothes dry. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" She grinned seductively. The two grabbed a change of clothes and raced each other to the bathroom. He won, slamming the door behind them and peeling the bathing suit from her body. She yanked off his shirt and undid the button to his pants.

(lemon!)

She kneeled in front of him, grinning up at him. Using her tongue to turn the zipper up, she grabbed it with her teeth and pulled down. His pants fell to the floor and she pulled down his boxers. She was greeted by a very hard John. He was turned on just having her so close to his dick and staring at it. She suckled on the head of it, swirling her tongue on the tip. She licked the length, slowly down to the hilt. She licked up the underside then engulfed him fully. He whimpered, holding her bobbing head. She felt him thrusting lightly into her mouth but didn't mind. Her mouth was filled with the hot liquid seed unexpectedly and almost made her gag. She regained her composure and swallowed the seed.

The two stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water hit their skin as they made out. He pulled the shower head out of its holder and laid her down. He put the pressure on the highest setting and pushed it against her clit. He kissed her to muffle the loud moan that he knew was coming. He moved down, sucking her nipple then biting the tender yet perky thing while giving the other attention with his hand. He switched, holding her trying desperately to stifle the moans, but he could feel the vibration of them against his lips as he kissing up her neck. She gasped, her body shaking with orgasm.

(End of lemon)

He let her relax a moment before pulling her up and washing her hair. He lathered her body with soap and rinsed it off with the shower head. He turned and she did the same. They both stepped out and changed, walking out and dumping their clothes in the room then heading down to dinner. To score some extra points with her, John pulled Nikki's chair out for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek while he went to grab them some dinner.

Four girls, a little younger then her, stalked up and stood around her, eyes were narrowed as they tried to intimidate her. Nikki stood up and sat on the table facing the girls. She tossed her wet hair behind her shoulder and stared them down.

"Who are you?" a tan, dark haired girl said, folding her arms and tilting her chin up. Nikki rolled her eyes; this girl thought she was a princess.

"I'm Nicole. And you?"

"I'm Amara Aquilla." She snapped; almost as if Nikki was suppose to know who she was.

"And I'm Tabitha Smith." Stated a blond girl with way too much make up.

"My name is Jubilee" said a girl who almost resembled the first but you could tell they weren't related. This girl was younger then the first two; she looked about Nikki's younger sisters' age.

"And my name is Rahne Sinclair," The fourth snarled. She had bright red hair and flaming green eyes. "Stay away from John."

"What?" Nikki nearly choked on her laughter.

"You think this is funny," Rahne growled. She morphed into a brown wolf and pounced on Nikki, snapping her jaws dangerously close to her neck. Tabitha kneeled on the table and pet the wolf form of Rahne. She smiled devilishly at Nikki.

"You heard her, stay away from John Allerdyce. We've been her a lot longer then you have and can easily get you kicked out. X-men trust those they know, and it takes a a while to earn trust."

The giant fish tank in the room began to rattle on its stand. Nikki was clenching her jaw in rage. Who were these… GIRLS… to think they could tell her to stay away from the man she was in love with. She was breathing heavily through her nose and the glass began to crack. The four girls' heads snapped toward the tank, eyes wide. Rahne turned back into her human form, still above Nikki. John rushed into the room, hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" He questioned, eyes narrowed suspiciously toward the girls. He walked over, pushing Rahne off the table, and helping Nikki up. "Listen, she's my girlfriend, and if you have a problem with her you have on with me," he said wrapping his arms around her, just under her breasts. She smirked triumphantly at the girls, while they left the room.

"So, what happened?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen, deciding not to eat in the dinning room.

"Nothing really, your fan-club thought they could scare me away from you," she stated nonchalantly, "As if." She leaned against the counter and put a forkful of mashed potatoes and corn into her mouth.

"I didn't even know I had a fan-club." He chuckled and they continued to eat in silence. One of the teachers walked in and grabbed a bottle of soda. He was tall, muscular, had short brown hair, and wore red sunglasses. After finishing his soda he pulled out her schedule and handed it to her. They went over what classes she would have and what was expected of her.

"Listen," He leaned in and whispered, "John isn't exactly a good influence. Just be careful, alright?" She nodded, and turned back to her meal.

"What was that?" John asked.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled, finishing her plate. Her stomach growled again. She groaned and pulled out an ice cream carton, cookies and cream flavored. She nearly jumped for joy and grabbed a spoon, digging in as much as she could and shove it into her mouth. John stared wide eyed as she continued to shovel more and more ice cream in her mouth.

"Hungry?" he asked sarcastically. It almost appeared that she just realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, I guess I was craving ice cream." She put the ice cream away reluctantly and grabbed his hand, leaning up and kissing him. In one swift motion, he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the bedroom. He changed in the room and she went to the bathroom and changed. She came back, in the same pajamas she wore in the hotel. Peter was lifting a twenty pound dung bell while finishing his homework. Lance and Ray stared at her, making her blush. She noticed that the shorts were a little short and wearing a tang top that showed off her stomach was probably a little provocative. She slid into the warm sheets and curled up into a ball. She figured she fell asleep the minute her head had hit the pillow.

She woke up abruptly to her stomach beginning to heave everything she ate back up. Panicking, she looked around the room. She wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom, so she grabbed the closet thing, the waste basket. Sprawled across the bed with her head hanging over the edge, she clung to the waste basket. John was the first boy to wake up to the commotion. He jumped onto Nikki's bed and held her hair back while rubbing her shoulders. After her stomach was officially empty, she groaned and rolled onto her pillow. Peter changed the waste basket and John ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wet facecloth. He got back and dabbed her forehead. Lance just sat and watched and Ray snored, sleeping through everything. John sat with Nikki the whole night, propped up with her curled up against him. He rubbed her scalp gently till she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking.

A week later, Nikki moved into one of the girls rooms. She shared it with Rogue, Kitty Pryde and Theresa Cassidy. Every few days she'd wake up and begin dry heaving. Doctor Jean Grey believed it was a virus that would eventually go away with some rest and fluids. After classes, Nikki would do homework with John in the Lounge and then watch some TV with him.

After dinner, John walked with her up to the room; kissing her good night he slapped her ass. She squealed and chased him down the hallway. Pushing him against the wall they made out. She returned to the room after hearing the giggles of her roommates. They stayed up for a while giggling and gossiping until they fell asleep.

She woke up to mass chaos. Theresa, nick-named Syren, mind numbing scream filled the school. Kitty phased through her bed and ran through the wall and Rogue managed to slip out of the room somehow. Nikki panicked and ducked behind her bed. The intruders shot Syren with some sedatives and were proceeding to pick her up. They aimed at Nikki and she clenched her eyes shot for the impact, but it never came. She sighed in relief when she saw Peter come to the rescue. He picked up Syren and motioned her to follow, which she gladly did.

A group of students had begun to escape in through a secret door that led outside the school grounds. She spotted Lance and Ray but John was no where to be found. Her heart raced and she prayed to anyone who would listen that he was alright. Running down the damp tunnel in her bare feet she couldn't help but let tears roll down her cheeks. They reached the end and stepped into the woods that had surrounded the school. She looked down the tunnel, searching for John, Bobby, or Rogue to come running down but no one came.

John ran down the hallway with some other students, looking for the escape door. He knew Peter had heard Syren and went to the girls' room so Nikki would be fine. He stopped in mid sprint when he heard Bobby's distressed cry call out to him.

"John! Have you seen Rogue?" he asked, breathing heavily.

John glanced around quickly, down the hallway he came and towards the retreating group, then shook his head.

"Bobby! John! You guys alright?" Rogue's southern accent called out. The two nodded and almost jumped out of their skins when they heard the glass of the big stained glass window shatter to the floor. Soldiers swarmed in and charged down the hall. The trio ran down the hallway and slipped around the corner, to be greeted by Logan. He hushed them and listened for the near silent steps of the men. Suddenly, he stabbed one soldier through the foot with his metal claws.

"Are the other's alright?" Logan asked as they all ran down the hall way.

"I think so. We saw some of them get out." Rogue answered.

Bobby and John found the escape door again, John getting in first and Bobby pushing Rogue in.

"Wait! We have to help him." She said, meaning Rogue. The familiar pain of disappointment had stung into his heart but he knew he had to help. Logan was talking to a man whose identity was being concealed by the blinding light behind him. It appeared he was trying to lure Logan away from the trio. Bobby placed a hand on the wall and forming a thick wall of ice between the soldiers and Logan. Rogue ran up to him and pulling on his arm, beckoning him to come. He obeyed and they all slipped through the escape door, shutting the wall behind them.

They ran down the tunnel and into the garage. That's when that shiny midnight blue car caught his eye. He was grateful that Goggles (nick-name for Cyclops) hadn't decided to take this car. Rogue sat in the front passenger seat and Bobby behind her. John went for the driver seat but Logan placed a hand on the door before he could open it.

"Maybe in a few years, junior." He said, making John scowl but reluctantly obey and getting in the back. The car peeled out the garage and down the huge drive way, John looking back hoping Nikki was fine and staring at the silhouette of her car as it disappeared from view.

"Where are we going?" he asked, leaning into his seat.

"Jean and Storm said they were going to Boston, so I guess that's where we're heading." Logan said, eyes intensely fixated on the street as they sped down it.

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up in realization, "My parents live in Boston."

"Great, that's where we will be making a pit stop then." Logan said. He played with a little gadget that was shaped like and X.

John fidgeted in his seat, the silence beginning to aggravate him. "I hate uncomfortable silences." He stated, leaning forward and pressing the button for the radio. They all winced in pain as "Bye, Bye, Bye!" from N'Sync came on, Logan scrambling for the radio button while muttering something about 'Goggles being a fairy'.

(In the woods)

The students found the X Shelter. It was a wooden shed that was located in what appeared to be a camping site. Peter put down an unconscious boy and looked inside. He smiled, stepping in and taking out some tents. The tents had plugs that went into the shed.

"That's not a shed," one of the students shouted out, "It's a power house!"

Peter and some of the guys set up the tents as Nikki helped some of the younger students. They were scraped and bruised but nothing too serious. Syren and the little boy woke up a little while after. Nikki noticed the four girls who _attacked_ her about a week ago were no where to be found. She noticed that there were only about 15 or 20 students here also.

"Where are the others?" She asked, placing a slender hand on Peter's shoulder.

"The soldiers grabbed some of them while some of the other students went out different escape routes to different safety areas." He said, poking at the makeshift fire. She sat down on a large stone, staring into the small flame. Rubbing her upper arms, she began to cry. Peter rubbed her back, brotherly.

"Shh… it's ok. You shouldn't let the younger ones see you like this. They'll panic."

"I'm sure they know just how much shit we are all in by now." She said sniffling. "I just hope that John is alright…" She said biting her lip and picturing his face smirking at her. She could almost hear him telling her to stop acting like a baby and that he'll be fine. Lance came up to her, sitting next to her on her right.

"He'll be fine. Knowing John, he probably fried those bozos into oblivion." He said. She smiled at him, nodding and wiping the corners of her eyes.

"He's more worried about you then you are of him, most likely." Peter said. She watched the students start to settle in their sleeping bags and zipping up their tents. Peter and Lance said goodnight and went into there tents. Nikki stayed up pacing in front of the fire and rubbing her arms. Clenching her fists she began to get angry at John for not being there with her to assure her that everything would be ok. She shocked herself on how close she had felt with him over such a short period of time. He was her one and only love and nothing would ever change that. Not even death.

She went into the shed and found a radio and some batteries, plus some flashlights. She sat down with the radio in her lap, leaning against a tree. Placing the batteries in the radio, she fumbled with the channels, keeping the volume down so that none of the other students would wake up. Comforted by the music and the dwindling of the flame, she fell into a restless slumber.

John watched the sun rise up over the horizon. He felt anxiety building in his stomach. He missed Nikki's warm body curling up by his side. He remembered, about two days ago, they had got into there first argument.

(Flashback)

The couple were reading through a news paper looking for an article to do for there history assignment around midnight. It was a romantic scene, curled on the couch with two oil lamps. The room was just bright enough to read in. John had found an article that was debating on whether mutants were a 'red alert' danger or not. The reporter had questioned political leaders, celebrities, and just some random citizens. Majority wanted mutants to have some way of identifying, like a star on there license or a government list.

Nikki believed that mutants shouldn't have to hide, that mutants shouldn't have to be afraid of regular people. John argued saying that people gave mutants the right to be afraid of everyone else and that if they had to identify themselves through their license then things would eventually get worse, probably to the point where they would have to wear tags on their shirts. He got up and started yelling about how people and mutants just needed to learn how to live in peace. Anger was building in him and the flame from the lamps growing dangerously.

"You're sounding like the professor! Humans and mutants will never leave in peace! Don't you see? There is still racism going around. It's been centuries and has taken too long to get to this point with that! How long do you believe it will take for _them_ to get 'used' to _us_!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulders, his tightened hold growing with his anger. The flame roared over the glass of the lamps. The reflection was glistening against the fixed fish tank, and Nikki met his glare.

She grinding her teeth; sweat was rolling down the sides of her face from the flame circle around them. The fish tank shattered and the water met the flame, intertwining and extinguishing it, leaving the room in darkness.

"I'm sorry…" He said hugging her. She blinking and wrapped her arms around him. She never saw him like that and hoped never to see him like that again.

(End flashback)

He felt bad for blowing up on her like that, but it also showed him she could deal with it. He stared out the window, wondering if she was ok. He hoped she wasn't captured with the other students. He wouldn't know what to do if they tortured her like they did with Logan. Actually, he knew what he would do. He would kick down the door and BBQ their asses.

His thoughts were interrupted when they pulled up to Bobby's house. It was alright. Not too big and not too small. The garden outside looked professionally done. They walked inside; Logan stayed downstairs and searched the fridge while the teens changed out of their pajamas. John went through Bobby's clothes, which were mostly jeans and turtle necks, but he managed to find a long sleeved brown shirt. Bobby found some of his mother's old clothes and brought them to Rogue.

When the three were done they walked downstairs to see Bobby's family, staring at Logan as if his hair was on fire. Bobby pulled them into the living room he and Rogue sitting on one couch, his father looking out the window, his mother sitting in the chair next to Bobby, Logan leaning against the kitchen doorframe and John leaning against the wall flicking at his lighter worrying about Nikki.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bobby's mother glared at him and asked him to stop. Confused at first he looked down and did a mental 'oh…' then slid his lighter into his pocket. He grinned madly when Ronny, Bobby's younger brother, stomped up the stairs after finding out Bobby was a mutant. He wanted to torch the kid and the thought of his form running around in circles engulfed with flames made him want to laugh. He couldn't help but put in the fact that it's been scientifically proven that the mutant gene is passed on through the father. He smirked at the look he received.

Logan looked up at the sounds of sirens. "We got company!" They all stood up, John glaring at the staircase. Everyone knew it was Robert, or whatever the punk-ass kid's name was. John swore that if fate gave him a second chance and he ever saw that kid again he would torch him until all that was left was ashes.

"Come out with your hands up, mutants!" one cop called out from a megaphone. The four stepped out onto the porch, Logan made the mistake of forgetting to retract his claws. "Put the knives down!"

"I can't," he said calmly, "Look…" He raised his arms up slowly, and then retracted them. The cop on the right freaked, shooting by mistake but got Logan right between the eyes. Rogue screamed.

"Get down on the ground." The female cop commanded from her side of the porch, behind the bushes. Rogue and Bobby obediently dropped to the ground, lying on their stomachs. John stayed standing staring her down.

"C'mon kid, we don't want to hurt ya'"

"You know about the dangerous mutants on TV?" he said flicking his lighter and staring at the flame. 'This is for you, Nikki. I told you they hated us…' he thought to himself before looking up at the cops with his dark, hateful, eyes. "I'm the worst one." He grinded his teeth and in one fluid motion, shot flame towards the cop who shot Logan then turned and did the same to the second. Flame flew inside and blew out any one in its path. He blew up the cop cars parked in the drive way and the ones that were 'coming to the rescue.'

Suddenly, he felt his power being pulled from him, down into his ankle and out. He glared down at Rogue, who was holding his ankle with her bare hand and putting out the fires. The X jet landed in front of the lawn on the street, Rogue running up to the jet and was followed by Bobby, who looked back sadly at his family knowing it was probably the last time he would see them. John was shoved down the steps roughly by Logan, John not fighting back because he was astonished Logan was even standing, and so was the cop who stopped him.

As they took off, John was scolded for his behavior, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the blue tailed mutant crouching in the seat behind him. The blue mutant smiled at him, just smiled at him, with a kindness so rare in mutants or humans. John turned back in his seat and thought of Nikki again. She would have been upset with him too. But she wouldn't have nearly sucked the life out of him to fix it. He wished she was here so badly.

Every ones' thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voice of an army pilot who was flying beside them, ordering them to take the jet down and land it. Either Jean or Storm answered, obviously refusing to give into the other pilots' threats. The two army jets fell back, everyone stiffened in their seats. Fear came over the mutants when the other pilots locked onto the X jet. Storm tried to escape by creating a storm of numerous tornados. She managed to get one pilot to evacuate but the other was persistent. The last pilot managed to get a target and fired two missiles before evacuating. Jean concentrated hard but only got one missile to blow up. The second hit the X jet, right behind the passengers' seats. Rogue wasn't able to get her seat belt on and was propelled out the gaping hole.

"ROGUE!" Bobby cried out. The rest of the passengers' mouths agape, either not comprehending the situation or not knowing what to do. John almost swore that Logan was shaking with grief. The blue mutant 'poofed' and disappeared then reappeared with Rogue clinging to him in his arms. Everyone was relieved for a moment, until the jet was hurdling toward the ground. The jet slowed then stopped about 20 or 30 feet off the ground and everyone stared down at Magneto and Mystique.

(Back in the woods)

Nikki woke up, screaming. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She regained her composure; other students realized she had woken from a nightmare. And what a nightmare it was. In her dream, everything was dark and she was alone. All she heard was maniacal laughter and flame circling her. She screamed out for help, but began to fall. She landed onto the soft grass outside the Xavier school for the Gifted Youth. She saw a young woman, around her age, turned away from her. She was talking to Rogue and Logan who were smiling happily and holding hands. She waved to them but they couldn't see her. Nikki walked up to them and waved a hand in front of their faces but they still didn't see. They smiled and pointed downward at the woman. Nikki looked down and saw that the woman was pregnant. She slowly looked up and saw that the woman's face mirrored her own; it was Nikki who was pregnant. Suddenly she was somewhere else, outside and it was lightly snowing. She saw a white helicopter taking off and saw John's face in the window. And that's when she woke up.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Yea you look pale." Piped in a small 13 year old girl. Nikki blinked and shook her head. She waved them away and told them she needed to take a walk. She found a small river, not more then 15 feet wide, with salmon swimming happily up stream. She sat down at the edge and formed a bubble around one of the salmon. It swam around in circles, searching for a way to escape.

"Life's not fair is it…? You see I, well I, might never see John again." She said, her voice low and mournful, "And you," she almost chuckled, "May never see your family again…Oh you…" She laughed about to throw the poor salmon clear across the river and meet its death on the dry rocks, but she stopped. "Why should you suffer for my scornful mood…?" She said, letting go of the bubble with her power and allowed the fish to splash into the water and swim away to join its brethren.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking. I noticed I messed up a little in the last chapter. I was cutting and pasting a lot and I missed some parts.

John and Bobby were setting up inflatable tents while the others were discussing their situation. Rogue and Nightcrawler were talking, until Rogue returned and Nightcrawler transported above the X men and the two Brotherhood leaders to eavesdrop on the conversation. John grumbled about being treated with kid gloves.

Finishing up the camp, John sat in his tent staring at the bottle of water in his hand. It was the only thing here that reminded him of her. He sighed, imagining her lavender scent and soft neck on his lips, the glazed look in her wide greenish grey eyes after they finished their love making and her round breasts squished in the light pink camisole she wore under her jean jacket to class.

He groaned, knowing this was going to be a very long trip with out Nikki. He curled in his sleeping bag, willing sleep to come and take him from the hard dirt ground of… where ever they were. He fell asleep, remembering the day when Nikki was chasing him around the mansion just for a stick of gum. _He managed to hide behind a book case before she got around the corner. He loved the look she had when she was confused would turn in both directions to see where he went, the white shirt she wore twirling with her every move. The smile that appeared on her lips when she saw his hand stick out from behind the bookcase, waving the stick of Juicy Fruit. She giggled and punched him playfully, slipping the gum tenderly onto her tongue. She blew a moderate size bubble in his face, the corners of her mouth turned upward in an awkward grin. Engulfing the bubble in his mouth, he popped it earning a scowl. _He smiled at the memory, relaxing his nerves and drifting off into deep sleep.

Bobby climbed into the tent, seeing John sleeping soundly while he hugged his pillow protectively. He smiled, thinking of what would occur if he were to snatch the pillow from his fiery friend. It wouldn't be pretty, so he let him be. He was talking to Rogue about the school, wondering if everyone was ok. She hoped the younger students had gotten out; they would be so frightened wherever their capture had taken them. Jean and Ororo (Storm) rushed the couple to sleep exclaiming that they would be up at dawn. Bobby worried about Nikki also; they had become close friends, forming a sibling bond since whenever John wasn't by her side, he was brooding and more distant. Bobby slipped into the sleeping bag, adjusting to the hard ground, turned away from John and resting the side of his face on the back of his hand.

**Back in the woods**

After tormenting the fish and scaring off a deer, Nikki returned to the camp to waking students and hungry faces. She rubbed the back of her neck and let her arm hang on the crook of it. Normally, in a situation like this, food would be the farthest thing from her mind but right now her stomach growled and lurched with a vengeance. She groaned and sat down again leaning against a tree. She twisted the silver band around her left ring finger. John had given it to her and she was so excited. It was just a simple gift but the ring was beautiful. Instead of an obnoxious jewel on the band, it was engraved with the word "Amore" and on the inside of the band was the word "Love".

She sighed again, looking on at the group as the searched the shack for food. Most broke off into their own groups and talked and gossiped just as they would in school besides the fact they were complaining more on how their stomachs growled. Nikki got up and followed Peter and some other students to look for something to eat. Nikki used her power to gather up some fish. Some girls broke off from the group and looked for berries and such while some guys went off and attempt to do some hunting.

She came back to the camp, Jubilee started up the fire with a few sparks and Lance began to cook. He blushed after a comment the girls made on how cute he was for being able to cook. Nikki calmed some of the younger students and giggled to herself when she noticed Lance and Kitty flirting. Just that sight made her forget about where she was and what had happened. She smiled dreamily and thought about the sweet moments between herself and John, that is, until she was rudely kicked back into the real world by the heaving of her stomach.

**Back with the majority of X Men**

Rogue woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She glared through squinted eyes at the blue culprit who smiled sweetly at her. She groaned, taking note that he was indeed a morning person, and dragged herself from her sleeping bag. Stepping out of the tent, she leaned back, hands place on her lower back and cracked the stiffness out of her spine. When she turned around she saw Wolverine already taking down the tent she just got out of.

"Woh Tiger, slow down." She laughed in her southern accent. He gruffed in response and deflated the makeshift shelter. She walked beside him while he carried the tent onboard the X-Jet. She sat next to Bobby, firmly buckling her seat belt and tightening it as tight as she could without cutting off circulation. Bobby, who was sitting next to her, chuckled softly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She only smiled at Bobby and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked and rolled his eyes as she latched onto the seat when the Jet took off.

John sat a seat away from Magneto. He flicked away at his light, staring into the flame for a few moments until extinguishing it. A few moments later, John noticed that Bobby and Rogue had gotten up and talked to Nightcrawler. He watched as Mystique and Magneto were enjoying a conversation when they both looked up at Rogue. Rogue turned and stared at the two suspiciously.

"We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto stated sarcastically. By the look Rogue gave them, menacingly pulling off the white glove, the simple joke had so much depth then it started out to appear. Bobby grabbed Rogue's arm, shaking his head apologetically but with some authority. She seethed but turned and sat down, talking to Wolverine.

John turned to Magneto with curiosity, "They say you're the bad guy…" he stated, flicking his lighter again.

"Is that what they say." The older mutant stated, becoming uninterested. John glanced around, looking for something to keep the conversation going. He didn't know why but Magneto and Mystique spiked his curiosity. That's when he spotted it; the object of interest.

"That's a dorky looking helmet." He wasn't about to kiss the guy's ass, so he was going to threaten his dignity. Magneto turned to the teen and glared. Mystique glanced over, interested in the conversation but staying silent as usual.

"This dorky looking helmet is going to protect me from the _real_ bad guys." He smirked triumphantly. John turned his eyes to the ground defeated, and extinguished the flame again. But his eyes widened as his lighter floated from his fingers and into the hand of Magneto. The older mutant stared inquisitively at the lighter and flicked the flame on again.

"What's your name?" He glanced at the teen from the corner of his eye.

"John…"

"What's your real name, John?" He said smirked.

John glanced down again toward the floor, thinking. He turned back, searching the older man's face before beckoning the flame into his palm and staring at the fiery ball. "Pyro," he finally said.

"That's quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

"I can only manipulate the flame… I can't create it." He said in a low tone.

"You are a god amongst insects. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Magneto held out the lighter and John took it, in a silent pact.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. After landing the trio listened in on the adults plan on infiltrating Alkaline Base. John made a smart remark on how Alkaline sounded like a brand of battery which Bobby and Rogue gave him a look that almost said 'now's not the time.'

He sat down again, hearing about how some secret army had kidnapped several students. The leader was another Mutant-Hater and hoped with all his might that Nikki wasn't taken. He could only imagine those bastards torturing his precious Nikki. He clenched his fists furiously. He felt so alone and helpless; the frustration was building inside him and all he wanted to do was torch that army's asses until there was nothing left. He knew the X men would try things peacefully and this sort of thing could only happen again, but Magneto and the Brotherhood were promising. They reminded him of the saying "Shoot first, ask questions later."

First, Mystique left to get to the control group and allow the rest of the adults in. As usual, the 'kids' had to stay and wait safely in the jet. After about a 45 minutes later X men and Magneto got the OK to leave. Rogue wished Wolverine luck; Bobby biting his lip and turning his gaze toward the ground, obviously upset. John felt he deserved it, after all that time being the third wheel and didn't feel any sympathy for his friend.

**Back in the woods**

Nikki moaned painfully, hunched over behind a bush and grasping her knees for dear life. Returning back to camp, she held her head trying to keep it from splitting in half. Groaning miserably, she went back into her tent and curled up into her sleeping bag. Instead of sleeping though, she stayed like that for hours. The purpose was to settle her stomach. She couldn't understand why she would feel starved one moment then me hunched over, emptying her stomach, the next.

A head poked through the tent's opening, searching the inside and spotted her. It was Kitty, crawling in and rubbing Nikki's back.

"You OK?" She asked attentively. Nikki moaned in response, neither her headache nor upset stomach had left her. "Would you like anything?"

"What could possibly help me in the middle of the woods? Tree bark and dirt is going to magically turn into aspirin and saltines."

"Well you still have your sarcasm. It's not just because your sick… You've been all mopey lately. C'mon, you can tell me."

Nikki searched her face then sighed and sat up despite her aching abdomen. "I miss him… It feels as though it's been months. We spend almost every waking moment together but…" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so scared… I don't know where he is or if he's safe… He could be lying in a ditch for all I know!" Her voice raised an octave. "It feels as though I'll never see him again…" She looked at Kitty with teary red eyes. Kitty awed and hugged her, rubbing her back and allowing her friend to cry on her shoulder.

"It's OK…. Shh… Knowing John, he's safe. If anyone tried to kill him he would have toasted their ass." She said smiling. Nikki looked up at her, laughing lightly and wiping her eyes. She felt a little better, but her heart was still tearing at the seams for him.

**X Jet**

John paced around the Jet; all the adults had strictly told the trio to remain in the jet no matter what. But John couldn't take it, he couldn't sit still with all the anxiety building up inside him. Rogue and Bobby were sitting nervously in the pilot seats and talking about their captured peers. He heard the couple talking about Nikki, wondering if she was captured too. That only made John's insides flip.

He was considering putting his plan into action but wasn't sure of the consequences. He was planning on finding Nikki so the two of them could go with Magneto and win he war against the humans. He didn't want to hide from humans all his life, he wanted to take out his revenge on every discriminating being there was and he wanted Nikki by his side the whole way. He already knew she was the one. She knew him so well and it seemed they knew each other their whole lives.

He stopped suddenly; 'why wait? Why not save her now and tell her of his plan.' John smiled. He reached between the couple and pressed the button to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Where do you think?"

"They told us to stay here!" Rogue piped in.

John stopped, looking over his shoulder and pulling on a jacket, "Do you always do what you're told?" Not waiting for an answer he jogged down off the jet and walked through the woods. He had no clue where to go so he picked a direction and kept going.

**In the Woods**

It was getting cooler outside so the teens had built a bonfire. They decided they were going to try and have a good time and think of this as a camping trip. Some kids roasted fish, pretending it was hot dogs or marshmallows while others talked about good times. The boys had gotten back from the 'hunting trip' and caught nothing but came back with a very humorous story. It was self explanatory by the look of Lance who came back covered in thick smelly mud.

Nikki sat back against her new favorite tree after having a good laugh. A girl came up to her blushing and twiddling her thumbs.

"Do you have a tampon?" Nikki's eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head, dismissing the girl. She looked up, searching her head for the date. It was about the third week of October. She gasped, eyes glancing around at everyone, hoping no one noticed. She got up and walked away from the camp, rubbing her upper arms. On the verge of hyperventilating, she dropped to the ground. She cringed as her knees thudded against the soil. Sitting on her feet, she rocked from side to side, breathing in with her mouth and out her nose. She whimpered and sat, curled in a ball with her forehead resting on her knees.

It would explain why she had been sick before and her frequent trips to the refrigerator. What would she tell John? How would she tell him? When would she tell him? What would he say when she told him? Would she even tell him? So many thoughts were running through her head. She had no clue how he would react. No one would react calmly to this sort of news. She was far from calm. She cursed herself repeatedly, not noticing the intruder.

Peter walked into the little clearing, hearing someone whimpering. He looked from behind a tree and saw the young woman curled into her self. He couldn't see her face and the only way he knew it was Nikki was that water was whirling around her uncontrollably. He shouted out to her and saw her jumped. The water splashed against the forest floor and she looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked in a brotherly voice.

She sniffled, shoulders shaking from holding her tears and from the chilling wind. "How am I going to face him? Should I tell him? How am I going to tell him? Is he even ready for this? I'm not even ready for this….!" She blurted out at once. At first he was speechless, blinking at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down… Now what exactly is the problem?" he said while rubbing her upper back. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant…"

Sorry it took me a while but I was suffering from writers block and school just sucks anyway. Hope you enjoyed it and keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking. I noticed I messed up a little in the last chapter. I was cutting and pasting a lot and I missed some parts.

Peter stared at her. This young woman must have been joking. In his country, teenage pregnancy was degrading for the young parents and their family. He remembered when a girl of 18 was beaten nearly to death. This was also the worst of times to become pregnant; the war was brewing between humans and mutants and no one could deny it. He helped her up, holding her arm as if her legs were frailest of limbs.

"Are you positive? It might be a mistake."

"I'm positive… I was so stupid, I should have fucking listened to him…"

"Well what ever it was… it's too late now. Let's go back to camp… if you are pregnant then you should be resting, not getting yourself worked up." He smiled, pushing branches out of her way, "And besides, I think John will be very happy."

She wondered what he would do when he found out; would he be upset? Of course he would be. Anyone who wouldn't be is crazy, she thought to herself. She placed a hand over her stomach, wondering what it would be like when he stomach would swell. How would it feel to have a living being inside her? What would it be like to be a mother or to have a family with John? She wasn't sure if she was even ready for this, but she really had no choice.

**In the woods of Alkaline Lake**

John jogged through the woods, not knowing where he was heading but didn't really care. It was almost as if he had no thought process going through his head. He needed to know if Nikki was alright. He didn't even have a plan of getting in or out or where she was. He didn't even know if she was even in there.

He came to a clearing, looking in all directions for a sign that the X Men or the Brother Hood had been through there. His breath became erratic and he started to panic. He kicked the snow and right-hooked a tree. He fell to his knees in defeat and allowed tears to roll down his cheeks for what seemed to be the first time.

He couldn't understand what was going on. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have just looked for her first in the mansion, instead of following Rogue and Bobby? He would give anything now just to know where she was. He would sell his soul to Satan himself just to know she was safe.

He could picture her brilliant smile, her soft petite nose crinkled in amusement, and her sparkling eyes. Those eyes, they were the first thing he saw when he came off the jet. Her eyes were the most amazing color he had ever seen; green swirled around her pupils with a bluish grey color encompassing the green. Her wide eyes would sparkle when she saw him and it almost made his heart speed up.

He considered going back to the jet but when he turned around he felt a slight ringing in his head. The ringing became a loud screeching that caused him to fall to his knees. The pain was so intense that he fell back and writhed in agony. It felt as though someone had stabbed him in the head with a screw driver and was twisting it around inside his scull.

When it stopped, he was left panting on the ground, embracing himself. He didn't get up for a while, still feeling the after effect of whatever it was. Shaking in pain as he slowly got up he could hair a helicopter engine and the blades slicing through the air. He knew it wasn't the X Men and that he should turn around to go find them. But something in the back of his mind was tugging at him to go. So he ran, more like sprinted, into the direction of the chopper. All the thoughts in his head had disappeared and he never felt so sure of himself. This was what he was supposed to do, and he was sure of it. He stopped at the edge of the woods, looking out at the red and white helicopter taking off. He knew they would see him so he stood, smirking up at the two members of the Brotherhood, with his hands in his pockets.

Magneto and Mystique looked down at the teen from the window and then each other. In silent agreement they lower the ladder to let the boy in. John was climbing up the ladder when he became a little hesitant. He looked around at the ground below him. He could see the retreating forms of the X men and the other students. He wasn't too far away to see that Nicole wasn't with them. He sighed in relief. She was safe at least. He swore to go back for her when he had the chance.

Stepping into the helicopter, Magneto smiled at him and shook his hand, "Welcome to the Brotherhood, Pyro."

John smiled. This was the only time in his life he felt like he belonged. All he needed now was to convince Nikki to come with him. "This fucking rules." He whispered to himself, looking out the window.

**With Nikki**

The group of teens that had been stranded in the woods for about 3 days decided it was time to go back to the mansion. Nikki walked with Kitty through the woods back to the tunnel. She hadn't told Kitty about her predicament, not sure how the girl would take it or if she would even keep it to herself. She didn't even dare leaving subtle hints. So instead the two talked about what they would do when they returned to the mansion; which was really how much food they would eat, how long they would shower, and how they would jump on their beds into soft sheets.

When they reached the Xavier grounds, the lawn was obliterated. Patches of grass had been torn up by the army's intrusion and the main doors were clinging for dear life onto the door frame. Stepping inside, the mansion looked like ground zero. The couches had bullet holes as did the walls and the banister's railing had been ripped from the floor. Kitty ran up the steps and disappeared behind the wall.

"THE BEDROOMS HAVE BEEN SPARED!" She shouted to the rest of the teens. They all smiled and ran up the grand staircase, most likely to escape the war zone into the only place that was greatly disturbed. Nikki stayed on the main floor, looking around the first floor. She ran her fingers along the damaged walls, wondering if John had been there, escaping flying bullets. She bit her lip and went into the kitchen, her stomach growling angrily at her.

The kitchen had remained somewhat intact, minus the pattern of three stab marks in random places. She figured Wolverine had been battling the soldiers down here. She noticed the melted ice cream carton on the countertop. A student was down here with Wolverine, she noted, knowing Wolverine didn't like ice cream from Rogue's stories. She opened the fridge and pulled out the bag of strawberry's and cool whip. While biting into a strawberry she glanced outside and cursed to herself when she saw the floating shards of glass in the pool.

Finishing the strawberries, she sat in the lounge area just staring at what used to be a TV. Her head was filled with all sorts of thoughts, dealing with John and the pregnancy. She also thought about what would happen to them now. Eventually she ended up falling asleep in that spot, curled in a ball again the arm of the chair. She didn't wake up until she heard the sound of a jet landing. Her eyes shot open and a smile grew from ear to ear. She jumped up and ran to the back door to greet her friends. Rogue ran inside and bear hugged her, the two girls giggling. She also hugged Bobby when he walked in, nearly knocking him off his feet. She noticed a new mutant and the other students walk in, all grateful to be back. She noticed the adults' crestfallen faces and went to question when she noticed Dr. Grey was missing. She bit her lip, not wanting to ask. But soon she began to panic; John wasn't there either. Her eyes scanned the group again, then her eyes landed on Rogue and Bobby and the couple appeared uncomfortable.

Bobby eventually hugged her in a comforting manor and quietly said, "He chose to go with Magneto."

"I'm so sorry." Rogue said, her southern accent ringing in Nikki's ears.

That's when, all at once, her world fell down on her. Tears pooled in her eyes, "He left me… How could he…? Why? Why now of all times, when I need him most?"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked her eyes brows furrowed. She didn't mean to be so blunt but she wanted to know.

At this point, tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I'M PREGNANT AND HE DECIDES NOW HE WANTS TO LEAVE! WHY!" She screamed, falling to her knees. This caught everyone's attention. Like a child, she began pounding on the wooden floor with her fists. Wolverine hooked his arms over her and picked her up, disabling the use of her fists momentarily. She screamed and tried feebly attempted to squirm her way out of his python grip. She even kicked out at anything that would connect with her feet.

"Logan, would you take her to the medical wing?" the Professor said benevolently. Logan growled a reply and left the room, with Rogue following close behind. All the inhabitants of the mansion could hear her screams. After Rogue pressed the elevator button and waiting for the doors to open, Logan tried to step inside but Nikki placed her feet firmly on either side of the doorway and kicked of. Logan nearly lost his balance but smirked.

"You wanna do this the hard way? Fine" he said then maneuvered her over his shoulder. She continued to pound on his back until Logan was about to snap.

"Logan…" Rogue warned, "she's had a rough time…We all have…"

"Yea whatever…" Logan said; in his own way he agreed with Rogue.

On the way to the Medical wing, Nikki eventually gave up fighting. Now she sat alone on a cold metal table, her cheeks read and her eyes puffy, hugging herself while waiting for the Professor. When he came, Logan followed behind him.

"Now, Nicole, I'm here to talk with you…"

"Why is he here?" she interrupted. "I'm fine now. I'm not going to go all ballistic like before."

"No, he's not here for that. He is waiting to accompany me on an outing I need to take. Pay no mind to him." He smiled, "Now, are you positive you are pregnant?"

"Well I just…."

"Yea she is… I can smell it all over her. You're gonna have his stink on ya for a while kid." Logan interrupted. Nikki half heartedly glared at him, she wanted to defend John but then again she felt betrayed by him.

"You do realize that if you ever need to talk to someone, we are all here for you. Understand?" The Professor asked dotingly. She nodded and sniffled away some stray tears and hugged the Professor. He was a little taken back but was glad to return it.

"If it's alright though, can I go shower now?" She asked, making the Professor chuckle and nod. She nearly ran out of the room when she received and answer.

Sorry it was so short and uneventful but I do have plans for this story. The problem is just getting there. I'm also sorry for how long it took to get this puny chapter up. I've just been busy. Well take care and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking. I noticed I messed up a little in the last chapter. I was cutting and pasting a lot and I missed some parts.

After waiting for what appeared to be a life time and a day, a shower was finally open and she was grateful to take it. She pulled off her blue camisole, which she considered on burning when she was done taking a shower. But before taking off her pants she rubbed light circles on her abdomen. She wondered when she would begin to show and laughed to herself when the thought of her "inny" belly button becoming and "outy". She remembered how her mother would show her pictures of herself when she was pregnant. Her mother would tell her how she loved being pregnant and the attention that she received from it. However, Nikki suffered from a different situation; she wasn't married or even considered an adult and didn't even know where the father was or how to get a hold of him to tell him he is going to be one.

She slipped out of the dirty pajama bottoms and socks, which would probably have dirt caked into them forever, and slipped into the warm water. She yelped when the water hit her wounded knuckles, forgetting about the fiasco that had only recently occurred downstairs. Using her powers, she managed to finish her shower without the water hitting her knuckles. She didn't step out of the bathroom until her hair was washed, her teeth were brushed, her feet were scrubbed, and her face was washed.

Finally content with herself she stepped out of the bathroom in the same fuzzy towel that she used after she and John came up from the pool. It took all of her will power not to break down again right then and there. She managed to reach the room without hearing any of the gossip spreading around, although she was fully aware that it was. She was thankful when she reached her room and found none of her roommates in there, knowing they were probably downstairs pigging out. She changed into her baggy grey "ghetto" pants and a black camisole. She sprawled out onto her bed with her MP3 player and listened to the blasting rock music. It was all she wanted, to get lost in her music and escape into her own world.

Rogue and Kitty stepped into the room, finding Nikki sleeping with her headphones on her ears. Rogue slipped off the earphones and took the MP3 player from her hand and placed it on the nightstand. The two girls managed to get their friend under her blankets.

"Do you think she will manage?" Kitty said, pulling a stray piece of auburn hair from the sleeping girl's face.

"I don't really know, guess we have to keep and eye on her then." Rogue said, reclined on her own bed, partly leaning against the wall and propped up by her pillows.

"What about John… I mean, we all know those two are made for each other." Kitty said, sitting on the corner of Nikki's bed.

"I know, it won't be long until he comes back for her… But I just don't know what we'll do about it. I'm not even sure if the adults are thinking about that."

"Well, what if he does come back and he brings the other bad guys with them?"

"The Brotherhood…" Rogue said, "I'm not sure if they would come with him. Knowing Magneto he is working on a big plan against humans, not worrying about the Professor just yet, so if John comes back, he'll most likely be alone."

Both Rogue and Kitty continued the conversation until their last roommate came in. Theresa came in chatting about how nice it was to finally be in a bed and out of the woods. She chatted with the girls about everything, but when she made a negative comment about Nikki's pregnancy, Rogue forewarned her to stop the conversation at that moment, threatening to place her bare hand on the younger girl's skin and cause her to go into a comma.

Rogue, never being a heavy sleeper, woke up to the sound of light yet quick paced padding of feet moving across the room. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes then pulling on her gloves and stepping out of the room. The only light she could see was spilling out from under the bathroom door. She leaned against the door, pressing her ear to it, trying to comprehend what was happening on the other side. She could here the Nikki whimpering softly, cringed when she heard her vomit. She knocked lightly on the door, she heard Nikki flush the toilet then shuffle across the tiled floor and crack the door open.

Rogue could see the girl was exhausted, dark circles were forming under her blood shot eyes and her shoulders were slumped in a slouch. "You OK?" she asked quietly. Nikki nodded, flicking the bathroom light off. Rogue walked closer by her friend, worried that if she didn't the girl would collapse at any moment. Once they got to the room, Nikki slid happily into her bed and rogue set up a wastebasket with a plastic bag in it by her bed. After Rogue curled in her own bed, only getting a couple more hours of sleep before she needed to wake up again for classes.

**The Brotherhood's Headquarters**

John walked down the metallic hallways, searching for and empty bedroom. He was surprised at how many Brotherhood members there actually were. He jumped when a flash of silver flew past him. He whirled around, observing the blur until it stopped abruptly. The silver blur turned out to be a teenage boy, 16 or 17 years old. The boy was slim with bright bluish grey eyes and platinum hair that was slicked back, leaving a few thick strands to frame his forehead.

"Hey dumb ass! Stop gawking and get the hell out of my way!" The boy shouted at him.

"Piss off!" John retaliated. He flipped him the bird then turned to continue his way down the hall. Suddenly, John was pushed against the wall, being punched in his stomach by the silver blur.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you?" laughed the boy.

John just smirked and in one swift movement, he took out his lighter from his pocket and flicked the flame on. John grinned and maneuvered the flame into a monstrous wave of fire. He saw the boy stop abruptly; the only thing separating them was the wall of flame. "What's wrong? A little warm?" John laughed manically.

The boy flipped him off then sped down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. John figured it wasn't worth it to go chasing after him so he continued his search for a room. Luckily, the next door he peeked into was just the kind of room he was looking for.

The bedroom was relatively large; well at least seemingly larger then room he had to share with his old class mates. The room was finely furnished; modern metallic furniture and his own bathroom, which he used shortly after getting into the room to shower. He came back into the room, towel cling to his waist, and approaching the large bureau. He opened a draw and found were already neatly folded inside, in fact they were his clothes. He dismissed any rising suspicions and changed then slid into bed.

Guilt was beginning to burn away at the pit of his stomach, but somehow he managed to bury it down deep. He would only be away from Nikki for a little while but when she was ready, she would come with him. It was all for the "greater good". Soon they would be higher then those who discriminated them. They would be able to flood towns, burn down cities, and bring those pitiful lower beings to their knees. He smiled, turned on to his side, looking out the window. It would be perfect, no school, no homework, no taunting, and she would be with him.

**Xavier School for the gifted**

In the morning, all the students were called to be gathered in the dining area and lounge, split into two groups since there was a large amount of students. Nikki sat next to Rogue on a couch, discussing what the meeting might be for. She slouched into her chair, drumming her fingers on her growing abdomen and bouncing her knee. She had been very anxious; her "performance" the other day would cause the majority of the girls to talk and snicker about her. Mutant high was no different then any high school.

"Good morning students." said Professor Summers. He looked worn out, as though he would crumble at any second. Nikki noticed because it was just how she felt. She had heard so many horrible stories about the man call Magneto and wondered why John went with him. She was pulled from her thoughts as Professor Summers began talking. "It really has been a traumatizing week… and some of your parents are coming to get you. But for the others you will be staying here, you will be going to the local high school while repairs are being made."

Many of the students groaned, but Nikki and Rogue looked at each other, horrified. Both couldn't go back to their families even if they wanted to. Nikki jumped up and ran out of the room, the excitement causing her stomach to flip. Rogue found her in the kitchen, practically hugging the waste basket. She helped her up and grabbed bottled water from the fridge.

"Fuck…" Nikki said, spitting the water into the sink after swishing it around in her mouth. "This is not good. Their going to know we're mutants. It's already in the newspaper that the Xavier institute was hit by some secret fucking army!

"I know but there isn't a damn thing to do about it. We can do this, just wait it out. The school year is almost half way done, and I'm sure the repairs will be down by next school year….." There was a long pause. Nikki was leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"I'll try… but I am not taking shit from people again."

The two stayed in the kitchen, sitting on the tiled floor and eating ice cream until they could here the students return to their rooms, most of them packing their things.

"Who do you think is leaving from our room?" Nikki asked.

"I know Kitty is leaving definitely. She managed to get the good parents. And I think Theresa left this morning."

"Really? So soon? She must have called her parents."

"Yep. This means we have more room." Rogue smiled. She would miss her friends but the extra space was too promising. "Have you thought about what your going to do?"

"Wh.." Nikki started but she saw Rogue's eyes motion to her slightly swollen stomach. "Oh. I'm going to keep it. I always wanted a family. But I've been so stressed… I miss him so much…" She sniffled back tears.

"I know what you need. Bobby and I were planning on going to a concert, you should come."

"In my condition!"

"It won't be too bad. Just wear a sweat shirt or something…. You'll have loads of fun."

Nikki sat there for a moment, hugging her knees. She glance at rogue from the corner of her eye and smiled, "Who's playing?"

"10 Years, Atreyu, and She Wants Revenge." Rogue smiled. "So… You're going…?" She asked excitedly.

"Err... Why not. When is it?"

"In two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Don't worry, I already bought the tickets."

"… But, what if I said I didn't want to go?"

"Bobby and I would have dragged you out of the house."

The two girls laughed to there hearts content until Logan came in, finding them sitting on the floor. He gave them an odd look and in return Rogue playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Nikki giggled, getting up and began searching the cupboards. She visibly stiffened and turned to her two companions on heel.

"Where is the Mac and Cheese?"

"I finished it last night." Logan piped up nonchalantly. Rogue pinched the bridge of her nose. Cravings from pregnancy had to be 50 times worse then menstrual cravings. The water pipes began to creak menacingly. "Hey hey hey! I'm not scared of a pip-squeak so you can knock it off.

"You don't get it…. I want Macaroni and Cheese….NOW!" the sink faucet burst and water sprayed out into the room.

"OK, I'll go buy some, Jesus…" He said gruffly and stormed out of the room.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to be such a burden, I'm sorry, you don't need to go out and get some. It's just these cravings and mood swings are killing me. PMS is nothing compared to this…" She called out to him.

"Don't worry he already left. And believe me, you aren't a burden. Besides, he needs the distraction. Besides, I know what will cheer you up," she grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the garage, "we can go shopping for maternity cloths."


	9. Chapter 9

Please review; even if you don't like it I welcome all criticism. I take all criticism into consideration (unless the review is just a bashing) and it helps me write my story more to everyone's liking. Yea, I'm kind of adding in some characters from the show(X Men: Evolution) if you hadn't noticed haha. Keep reviewing and believe me I've been thinking and just hang in there because I know exactly where I'm going with the story. Thanks for the reviews!

The two girls sat in the food court, Nikki slouching in one chair with her legs crossed while sipping on a soda and he third slice of pizza in her other hand. Rogue was leaning over a plate of curly fries, which were only half of what she bought since Nikki ate some. Once Rogue was finished she pulled on of the bags into her hand.

"Think we got enough?" she asked. She giggled when Nikki stuffed the rest of the pizza into her mouth.

"I don't know, but if we need more we'll just come back."

Rogue proceeded to go through the bags again. She pulled out sweat pantsand jeans, commenting on the "adorable" designs. Nikki looked through the shirts and pulled out her favorite shirt. It was a black, three quarter sleeve, shirt and written across the chest said "MILF" across the chest. The material was stretchy so she could where through out the pregnancy.

"I love that one!" Rogue said pointing to the shirt in her friend's hands.

"Me too, it's my favorite."

"And you wouldn't have gotten it if I didn't see it." She said, grinning.

Suddenly Nikki gasped, pulling up the bag in front of her face. Rogue quirked and eyebrow and pulling one of the bags to hide behind also. Nikki peeked over the top of the bag, her eyes following one of the figures in the crowd until they disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Rogue asked.

"An old 'friend'…" Nikki said, getting up, four bags in each hand and walking to the main entrance. Rogue caught up, carrying three other bags.

"Care to explain."

"It was a while ago… but, I thought he was going to kill me when he found out." She said, her gaze was kept on the ground.

"You want me to take some of those bags?" Rogue asked, reaching out. She grabbed 3 brags from her friend's hand.

The two waited outside on a bench. They talked about outfits to wear to the concert, when Nikki brought Bobby up.

Rogue frowned slightly, "Things haven't been going so well between us… I mean, I've kind of been distracted by Logan, and I've seen Bobby flirting with other girls. We've been talking and we both thing it would be best to just be friends."

"Aw… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up." Nikki said. Rogue smiled and dismissed the conversation. The too spotted Scott Summer's car pull up in front of them, but with Logan in the driver's seat. After getting into the car Logan pulled out of the parking lot violently.

"What were you two thinking? You didn't tell anyone where you went, let alone that you were even leaving! What if something happened, no one would know. Now is especially not the time to pull this kind of shit!"

Rogue leaned forward from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him. "We're sorry. We just needed to get out. You of all people should know what its like being cooped up when so much is going on." She said with a caring smile on her face. It seemed to work; Logan's vice grip on the steering wheel loosened. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Don't do it again."

Nikki could see the chemistry between the two. He would put up a wall and she would break it effortlessly. She could make him smile when no one else could and she was the only one who could 'push his buttons' without suffering the consequences. She smiled and looked out the window, thinking of ways to bring John back to the institute.

**Back at the Mansion**

Rogue and Nikki jogged up the stairs with the bags, many students glancing there way as the passed them. They walked to there room, Nikki noticed the group of girls that had harassed her from the first few days were glaring at her, almost engulfing her with their complete rage and animosity. She ducked behind Rogue, until they reached their room. The too giggle as they walked into their room. They dropped their bags as they saw Kitty sitting on her bed, hugging her legs and crying into her knees, her suitcase was packed and on the floor.

"Today is my last day… He didn't even say goodbye…" was all they got from their friend's sobs.

Rogue kneeled in front of her, pulling the petite girl's legs down to the floor so she could see her face. "What happened Kitty?"

The girl sniffled, wiped she cheeks from the tears and dripping mascara. "Lance left... He knows today was my last day here… he didn't even see me to say goodbye… What did I do wrong?"

"Aw Hunny you did nothing wrong." Rogue said, hugging Kitty, allowing the younger girl to cry into her shoulder.

"Did he ever say where he was going? Maybe you two can still write to each other?" Nikki asked. She didn't know what else to say.

"No he never told me but he talked to Ray about it... he asked Ray to go with him…" She said, looking up at Nikki with puffy red eyes. Nikki sat down next to her, rubbing the girl's back in comfort. "He went to the brotherhood… saying John was right and the only way to fix things in the world now would be an all out war."

"He knows where they are? How long ago did he leave? Did he ever say where they were?" Nikki panicked. This could be the only way to find John.

Kitty just shook her head, and then wiped her eyes again. Nikki bit her bottom lip in frustration leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. Kitty apologized for her lack of information, and then grabbed her bag. Both Rogue and Nikki followed the girl down the grand staircase and said their goodbyes. They even went outside and waved to the car that carried their friend until it was out of view.

The two girls went into the kitchen; Rogue sat on one of the stools near the island and traced designs onto its surface. Nikki pulled out the blender from the cabinet and the ice cream carton. She went into the fridge again and pulled out some milk, vanilla extract and chocolate syrup.

"One of my famous milk shakes will do the trick." Nikki said, making Rogue giggle.

"Me too, will ya? I'm starved." Logan said, walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Rogue.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey! I went out and got you the damn macaroni and cheese that you never ate so I deserve a treat." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Rogue smiled and playfully punched his arm, which led to Logan tickling her ribs. Nikki just smiled and made the three milkshakes, happily sipping on hers and watching love blossom in front of her eyes. She grabbed her milkshake and left the room, walking around the mansion.

Lost in her thoughts she bumped into something solid, spilling her milkshake onto herself and whatever it was that blocked her path. She apologized and looked up to see what it was. What she saw was Bobby's ice blue eyes that reflected a sadness that only her heart knew. She apologized for her clumsiness, using her powers to extract her ice cream treat from both their shirts.

"You OK Bobby?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said with a half smile, "I just need to get some fresh air." He quickly walked away.

Nikki watched him leave, feeling sorry for him. But she realized what she had done; her powers were able to lift what was left of her milkshake from their clothing. She smiled at her ability. She turned on heel and headed to the bathroom, turning the faucet to the bath, warm water flowing out until it reached a few inches to the rim. After undressing she slipped into the bath, sinking into the water until only her head was above the surface. Flashes of memories with her fire wielding lover overwhelmed her.

_Flashback_

_She was on fire, burning from the inside out; mad with desire, feeling a different kind of agony. He held her close to him kissing the smooth skin of her neck, his bare chest pressed against hers, cool skin meeting hot flesh. His soft breath in her ear, his purr sounded like warm velvet wrapping itself around her very being. He was utterly fascinating to her; passionate, focused, hardened, suave, sensual, and irresistible. He whispered shockingly arousing things against her skin, his spicy breathe gliding across her neck. His lips traced a soft path down her neck, and then quickly came up to her soft lips, stealing a passionate kiss. His hands moved over her body, enticing her to do wicked things. _

_End of flashback_

She gasped, thrown abruptly out of one her most enjoyable memories by a knock on the door. She panted, trying to regain composure and her voice. She cleared her throat and called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. A feminine voice shouted back in agitation to her, "Hurry up in there!"

She blinked, shifted to the other end of the tub and lifted the small lever and allowed the tub to drain. She stood up, reaching out for the towel she left out for herself and wrapped it tightly around her body. She picked up her bundle of clothes then opened the door to leave. She quickly walked past the bitter girl. Normally she would have retaliated to the girl's bitterness but it was a long day and she dismissed it.

She walked briskly down the hallway; the cool breeze from the open window chilled her bare legs causing goose-bumps to crawl up her spine. When she reached the room she dumped the clothes into a corner and then opened one of the draws in her bureau and pulled out her underwear then a pair of teal shorts and a black camisole. She just finished pulling the shirt down over her swollen abdomen when Rogue walked into the room.

"Sorry, didn't know you were changing." Rogue said, opening up her own bureau and pulling out a pair of pajamas. "I'll be back, I'm going to take a shower." she said. She left the room, humming happily to herself. Nikki smiled, pulling on a warm sweatshirt and dropping onto her bed. She relaxed, pulling on her head phones and listened to some music before falling asleep.

**Brotherhood Headquarters**

John woke up late in the afternoon; the sun pouring into his room and warming his face. He yawned lazily and stretched out his limbs, cracking stiff joints. He pulled himself from his bed and shuffled to his bathroom; brushing his teeth then plashing cool water on his face to wake him up. He then returned to his room and changed into a tight fitting black tee shirt and slightly baggy dark denim jeans. He sat at the edge of his king sized bed and pulled up fresh white socks then black boots.

"I could definitely get used to this." He said smiling.

He stepped out of his room, walking down the hallway, looking for a kitchen. His stomach growled impatiently but he soon found what he was looking for. Biting into a sandwich he skillfully prepared for himself, using his lighter and his power to lightly toast his lunch, he happily bit into his meal. Taking the last bite he nearly choked when a tall, savage looking man came into the room. The man looked wild and menacing. John slipped by him and out the door, walking quickly yet nonchalantly down the hallway.

He found a work out room and decided he had nothing better to do. He slipped on tight leather gloves that exposed his fingers yet protected his knuckles. He walked over to the punching bag that hung in the center of the large room and gave it a few swift, yet hard, 'test' punches. Satisfied with the hanging object, he began to let out emancipate all his rage, wrath, anger, fury, ferocity, savagery, and passion onto the hanging sack of sand. His teeth clenched tightly as he let out his animosity. He felt a burning ache to obliterate anything that stood before him. His voice bellowed out in an incoherent but violent bellow as he continued to thrash out. However, he became tired and delivered a final blow before he decided he was finished. He peeled off his shirt in an attempt to cool himself then left the room.

Walked out of the room he began to go down the hallway back to his room when someone called out to him. He turned around and was surprised by the familiar face.

"Lance!" he said, his voice didn't hide the fact he was shocked.

"Hey, the big guy is letting us go out on the town, want to come?" Lance asked. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about the fact he was even there otherwise he would have brought it up. John glanced at the group that he was with; a short, slightly green kid that just disgusted him and a very large kid that might have been slightly older then himself. John nodded, figuring he had nothing better to do and followed the group outside to the boat that would carry them closer and closer to the Xavier Institute. Tonight, he would try to get her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Please Review: sorry it took me a while, I kind of wanted to watch the third movie before I really did anything else. Now that I have seen the third movie I know where to go with this story and I hope you guys enjoy it too, but I did kind of change some things. Aw well… Now that summer is here I should be able to work on this more, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's just I have writers block + Finals Not happy me.

Nikki woke up to a motorcycle speed down the drive way. She groaned loudly and slowly dragged herself from her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Rogue's bed was slightly made. Nikki peered over to the alarm clock across the room, which red ten past seven. She cursed loudly; she was going to be late for class. She ran around the room while gathering clothes and homework but stopped in her tracks when she saw Kitty sleeping in her bed.

"Kitty!"

The girl jumped in surprise then tumbled to the floor. "Jesus can't a girl get some sleep…." She was interrupted by Nikki giving her a tight hug. "Hi! Missed me?"

"I didn't know you were coming back." She giggled.

"Me neither!" Kitty said excitement in her voice although she just woke up. She gave her friend a tight squeeze then looked down at the girl's swollen abdomen. Her eyes bugged like saucers and her jaw fell. Nikki blushed, turning away and pulling off her baggy hooded sweatshirt.

"I'll talk to you about…" She looked down at her stomach, "_that_ later." Kitty tried to brush it off but couldn't help but stare. She had already known about her friend's situation but to actually see it now made her uncomfortable.

"Today is the _big_ day…." Kitty said solemnly. Nikki sighed.

"Shit… I didn't know the funeral would be so soon…"

"Yea, The Professor wanted to do this as soon as possible. Rumors are going around that Scott…. Professor Summers is going crazy, like I would too if my one and only gave up his life to like save me and my friends. I would like totally be checking myself into the padded room."

Nikki nodded, her emotional break down when she didn't see John return would be nothing compared to what Scott Summers was battling with. She bit her lip and pulled a black dress on over her head. The was off the shoulder but had baggy sleeves that tightened around her elbows from a light pink silk ribbon sown into the fabric for design and her wrists from the deep red clasps on the sleeves. The dress also went and inch above her knees, a fringe at the end of the dress. Her mother always said that she resembled a pirate wench in that dress and she would always laugh.

She slipped into black heeled shoes and followed Kitty out the door. The younger girl had slept in what she would wear to the funeral; she must not have gotten back to the mansion until a few hours before they woke up. 'Poor girl,' Nikki thought, 'This is probably why she came back… just to come to a teacher's, and friend, funeral. The two made their way outside with most of the other students. Kitty sat down next to Bobby while Nikki went to find the only empty seat left in the mourning crowd. From where she sat she could see that Rogue was not happy with Kitty being so close.

She had sat next to some girls who were sniffling and crying into tissues. Nikki did feel sad but she could no longer bring anything up to show her grief. She was emotionally exhausted but still wished for at least a tear to roll down her cheek just so the other students would not think she was so cold hearted. She stood up with the other students when it was over and went to look for Rogue.

**With John**

The day had been long and uneventful. The group had just been walking around the city and pulling pranks on people. John did have some fun but he was more focused on finding Nikki. The group walked around for a bit, walking into random stores and stealing small souvenirs. John's pockets were just about full when something caught his eye. It was a family of five; the father looking into a sports store window while the mother was gathering the three daughters closer. The oldest was short, just barely 5 foot tall, while the younger two were twins, around the oldest daughter height. The two young girls were just14 and had identical faces. But those faces horrified him, it was Nikki's face.

He couldn't help himself; he immediately walked up to them and tapped the oldest daughter on the shoulder. She turned around, her face held confusion and shock in it. "Can I help you?" she asked timidly. Her eyes were green like Nikki's but didn't hold the silvery blue hue.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Are you, by any chance, related to a girl named Nicole?" he said, biting his bottom lip in anxiety.

The girl's face paled for a moment, and then she turned to her mother who had immediately glared at him. She grasped onto the girl's shoulder and hurried her family around the corner. Away from him and the dark history he had brought up.

He glared at their retreating forms. How they dare to hate her so much, he thought. Such a loving girl full of life, and they hate her because she is different. His insides burned with his fury and the tips of his fingers itched for him to torch something, anything. But the crowd was large and if he were to expose his powers so blatantly in public, the result could be disastrous. He kicked the side of the building in frustration and slid to the ground.

"What!" he snapped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lance jumped back a bit but regained his composure and helped his friend up.

"Listen, the others and I were thinking of heading back soon."

"No…. not yet…" he said, looking past Lance and smirking, "I say, we pay a visit to the X geeks." The others must have heard him because they were grinning as well.

"When are we planning on doing this? I mean, the mansion is fucking hard to get into man." Lance asked.

"It's fairly simple. The security in the place is down from the attack. All we have to do is be silent enough for Wolverine not to hear us and we're home free."

"What are we pulling off though?"

"Send a little message to those who don't agree with Xavier." John said with a smile.

**At the Mansion**

The day was long and quiet. Nikki spent most of her day with Rogue; she was upset that Bobby seemed to be paying more attention to Kitty now that she was back. Rogue was afraid she would loose Bobby because of her powers. Nikki tried to calm her but nothing seemed to work. The two ended up eating ice cream in the kitchen going over what was bothering Rogue. They were only interrupted once when Professor Summers marched through the Kitchen towards the garage. He seemed to not notice anyone around him.

"I feel so bad for him." Rogue said.

"I know… but I'm sure he'll calm down, over time." Rogue nodded, slipping another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth before getting up and washing her dish. Nikki stood up too and leaned against the counter.

"Well I'm just happy I still don't have any problems getting up yet." Nikki said smiling. Rogue giggled. Nikki was about to wash her dish but Rogue took it from her. "Let me do it for you." Nikki shrugged it off, she wasn't handicapped; she was perfectly capable of washing her own bowl and spoon, but her laziness got the better of her.

"Today has been to dark and morbid, I say we watch a movie, with lots of popcorn."

"Do you normally eat this much or has is pregnancy cravings really that bad?" Rogue said sarcastically. The girls left the kitchen giggling. The two had just settled down on the couch when Professor Logan came into the room.

"Rogue, the Professor wants to see you…" he said. His voice was so monotone; it did not have its usual aggressive or sarcastic feeling anymore. Nikki furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Rogue. She didn't say anything when she left the room.

Nikki bit her lip yet played the movie. She began eating some popcorn and giggled at Mr. Bingley's bashfulness. It had not even been 20 minutes when Rogue stormed past the TV room, tears spilling over her cheeks. She stopped, hair fallen over her face and she did not turn to Nikki, "Movie night will have to wait till another night…" she said, her voice shaken, "and please leave me alone I need to think…"

Nikki sighed and looked to the ground but nodded. For now she would leave her alone, not because she couldn't deal with another emotional breakdown but because she felt that this was what needed, some time to think about what ever was going on. Plus she just wanted to watch her movie after such a long day. She would have to go to classes tomorrow and she would need to calm down before then.

Once the movie ended, Nikki blew her nose into the 30th tissue she had. Pride and Prejudice always got to her, no matter how many times she watched it. She pushed all the used Kleenex into the empty popcorn bowl and walked into the kitchen. After stuffing the tissues into the garbage can she began to wash the bowl, but from the sink she could see outside to the pond. She could see Bobby and Kitty skating on the ice, which would have been a cute sight if it hadn't been that Bobby was going steady with Rogue, not Kitty. Her insides twisted into a knot, and her mood darkened.

"Damn… mood swings…" she cursed to herself. She could feel that the ice was not solid, and used water pressure against it to crack it slightly. Bobby fell flat on his ass and Kitty skated right by. The two got off the pond and he glanced towards the kitchen window. Nikki hurried away up the stairs, so not to be caught and to make sure Rogue didn't see them.

**With Pyro and the Gang**

The four boys were crouched in the bordering woodland around the Xavier grounds. John had unofficially become the leader of the group, because every few minutes the other three boys would glance at him for the signal. John could feel his finger tips itching again with anticipation. He remembered which room was Nikki's and he could see it perfectly. Rogue could be seen through the window packing up her clothes into a large bag. A little while after she left her room he saw Wolverine and Storm walk out the back door. Chills went down his spine at the thought of them patrolling the grounds but instead he could see the X Jet come out of the basketball court.

"Just our luck! All that's left is Wheels and Goggles." Said the large boy. The three were about to get up but John gave them a look.

"Not yet… wait till all the lights are out. Then you three go through the, Lance will lead you since he is the only one who has been here besides me."

"What are you going to do?" Lance asked.

"I have…. Business to take care of…" John answered. Lance figured he wanted to do something to Bobby.

As soon as the last light went out, the three boys ran around the back, Toad and Lance climbed through the window silently and then opened the door for The Blob. John waited until they were out of sight, and then crept along the grass. He picked up a few pebbles then took a good hiding spot behind a tree. He lightly threw a pebble against the window pane and quickly ducked behind the tree. He did this again until he saw a figure in the window. A girl opened up the window and leaned out and looked around.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Nikki?"


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki stopped at the grand staircase. She could have sworn she had seen someone from the corner of her eye. She cautiously walked over to the fireplace in the living room and grabbed a fire poker. Her stomach flipped, her nerves sent chills down her spine. 'What if this was another attack, like the secret army again…' she thought to herself, looking down a few halls on the main floor. She decided to go back to the kitchen, being the only source of water if she needed it. She backed herself into the counter, thinking that if she were to attack, she could see all the possible attacks. 'But then again, I saved them the trouble of backing myself into a corner….' she silently groaned. She looked outside the window to check for invaders, but what she saw nearly made her heart stop. She could see John ducking behind a tree after throwing a pebble up towards the mansion. Thinking for a minute, it was probably her window he was trying to hit.

"Shit……" she mumbled. She placed the _weapon_ onto the counter and slipped out the door. Running through the shadows, she tackled him before Kitty, who was currently hanging out the window, could see him.

"Oomph!" was the sound that came out of his lips.

**John/Pyro**

He was about to step out from behind the tree, the biggest smile of his life was on his face. This was the moment he was waiting for. She was right there, although he couldn't see her that well, he could make out it was a girl and he was positive it was her. It was like a dream, or from a Shakespearean play. He took a breath to say something, anything, even blurt out all his filling into one word. But suddenly he fell to the ground on his side.

Disoriented and winded, he took a moment, lying on his back. Whoever it was, he was going to beat the ever-living shit out of them. He took a deep breath and pushed whoever it was off him and sat up. "What the fuck?" he yelled, clenching his eyes shut and rubbing the back of his head. When he opened them, his jaw nearly touched the ground.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck?" she hissed at him, "if she saw you, you could have considered yourself…" she started saying, that is until John grabbed the side of her face and landed the most passionate kiss he could produce onto her lips. As much as she enjoyed it, she pushed him away. "What are you doing here, where have you been?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"What am I doing here…?" he repeated, "I'm rescuing you from the geek squad!" he said, with a light chuckle.

"John..." she said standing up, "You abandoned me… and…" she sighed.

"I didn't abandon you," he said, standing up, "I was with Magneto; he has so many plans for the future, so many great plans. I've been helping him, to make our future better, so we don't have to hide anymore." He said, pulling her into a warm embrace. But he tensed up, feeling a bump from under her sweater. When he pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"John… I wanted to tell you… but you weren't here… I didn't know where you were…" she stammered.

"What…" he growled, "That you got bored when I didn't come back and got knocked up by some guy? I can't believe you… I risked my ass to come out here and you…"

"JOHN ALLERDYCE YOU ASSFUCK!" She screamed, "Is it so horrible to imagine that you were the one who got me pregnant." She said.

"I just….we only….once" he stuttered. He pulled her into another hug, almost crying himself. Falling to his knees and pulling her down with him and kissing her face feverishly. "I'm sorry, I'm an asshole... I shouldn't have assumed….If I had known, I wouldn't have left." He begged. He didn't receive an answer, she was crying too much into his shoulder to say anything.

The two sat there, for what seemed like hours just holding onto each other. He nuzzled his face into her wet hair, smelling her lavender shampoo. For just a few moments he sat there then pulled away. With his hands on the sides of her face he looked her straight in the eyes, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb he smiled at her.

"Come away with me." He said simply.  
"What?" she choked.   
"C'mon…." he whined. "No more classes, no more dirty looks from those typical high school girls…."  
"I can't just leave." She interrupted. "I have friends here….. I have responsibilities now!" she said motioning down to her swollen abdomen. "I'd rather stay here…. Until its safe for me and our baby."

He snarled and got up, folding his arms but just standing there for a moment. "Until its safe?"  
She nodded smiling. He helped her up, glancing around at the retreating forms running into the woods. He kissed her passionately, holding onto her tightly. "I have to go."  
"Wait… you should stay. Xavier will take you back."  
"You don't actually believe that. I'm Magneto's right hand man now. None of the X-geeks will ever look at me in a non violent way again." He began to walk away but turned again still walking, "I'm sorry… I'll try to see you soon." And with that, he disappeared behind the bushes.

Holy crap, I'm sorry it was such a long wait and its only some peeny weeny chap but I've been busy this summer. FORGIVE ME!  there will be more soon, I feel


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki stared into the bushes and wanted to explode. Her hopes and excitement were raised to such a degree then dropped to plummet to cold reality. She longed for him to return and for things to return to somewhat normalcy. But things just didn't turn out the way she expected, or wanted. Her let her palm slide from her forehead to over her eyes, which she rubbed the sleepiness out of, for pinching the bridge of her nose. Hiding, sneaking around and keeping secrets from her friends was not the type of relationship she had hoped for.

She groaned, trudging through the wet grass barefooted and back to the mansion, she tried to remember if she ran outside barefooted or if she had lost slippers or socks. She just couldn't care about that, mentally and emotionally drained, she slowly moved on through the nearly pitch black halls. Finally reaching the door to her dorm room, she felt for the door knob and walked in, not even bothering to pull the blankets over her and just laying curled on top of the neatly made bed. Turning over several times, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Piercing greenish grey eyes shot open, the red head first waking moments were being shaken from sleep by some screaming voice. The red head blinked a few times, trying to regain her focus as the meaningless noises turned into words. One of her peers, and angry one at that, had managed to get into the room. Terror began to overwhelm her and all she could muster was her high pitched screams. In a panic, she quickly scanned the room, her eyes darting from one empty bed to the next.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" she pleaded, clenching her eyes shut.  
"You fucking bitch!" the boy shouted as he began to squish her shoulders into the mattress, "This is your fault somehow! I know it! The Professor knows it! We all know it!"

However, as soon as he finished his sentence the boy was thrown off of the redhead and into the nearest wall. Not taking the time to look up at her savior, she nearly jumped off the bed and backed herself into the corner trying to regain her composure. Once she caught her breath, she looked up, hand still on her chest almost to stop it from heaving.

"Listen punk! I don't care how pissed you are; this ain't the girl's fault so drop it before I drop kick your ass out of that second floor window, got it!?" Logan snarled at the boy.

The boy nearly snarled back, glaring back at the redhead, "Do us all a favor and leave!" he nearly spat the words at her.

She had to turn her head away, fighting the tears. Nikki couldn't help but feel rejected everywhere she went. As soon as the boy was nearly thrown out of the room, she slid to the floor and cried into her knees. She could feel the tension still thick in the air.

"Listen," Logan started hesitantly unsure of exactly how to deal with emotional females, "the Professor want to see you." and with that left the room.

The redhead took a few moments to compose herself before standing up. Only in a baggy tee shirt and underwear, she threw on a pair of jeans before looking herself over in the mirror. Her shoulder length hair was disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot. Beneath the green tee shirt her abdomen gently poked out from under the material. At 16 weeks, her stomach had taken a drastic change from its usual flatness to a very noticeable bulge.

Her shaking legs carried her out of her room, down the hall, and to the Professor's office. She saw the blasphemous messages carved into the walls saying things such as "cowards", "X-geeks", and "join us or die". She shook for a moment with anger 'So that's why he was here… To do _this_!' She nearly snarled, how could they believe this was her fault? She hadn't done anything to cause them to believe her to be disloyal. Finally stepping into the office, she took a seat in front of the large oak desk, squeezing her fingers.

"I know you had nothing to do with this." Professor Xavier said, his voice calm and soothing.

Fierce green eyes darted up to meet the aged blue ones, "Then why am I here?" she snarled. There really was no reason for this meeting. She could not control what John and his goons did. She felt the unwanted presence in her mind. "What are you doing?"  
"Searching," He simply stated, "for proof."

"Why?" then she felt it, a memory from last night being pulled out from her minds depths almost in front of her eyes, which widened. She knew what he was looking for. He was searching to see if she knew that John had visited. "Get out! Get out of my head! NOW!" she shrieked. Her finger nails raked against her scalp. The feeling was not pleasant, her mind was trying to hide these things but he kept digging and sorting through everything.

"I'm afraid that with your presence hear, it might bring more trouble here. I know what happened, despite your persistence. You've done nothing wrong. However, I have already payed for an apartment where you will be staying for the time being, that is until this mess has been sorted out. The directions have been put into the new GPS system we have installed into your car. Also, here is your new bank card. It is set up to a fund that should suffice for you until everything is back to normal." He said before leaving her agape in the office.

She trudged out of the office, putting the little green plastic card into her pocket then made her way down the hall towards her room. As soon as she made it to the safety of her room she allowed her rage to pour out, slamming the door so hard it almost seemed that it would come off its hinges. She curled her hands into tight fists against her head and screamed.

"FUCK!" She howled in absolute animosity. She tore through the dorm room with such ferocity that it would even make the infamous Magneto quiver in terror. 'That monster!' she thought as she ripped picture frames off the dresser and into the farthest wall, 'he took John away; if it wasn't for him my life could be somewhat normal!' She shredded her pillow in half, cotton falling everywhere. "BASTARD!!!" she screamed into the ceiling.

**Pyro**

Magneto had discovered what the group had done and was surprisingly upset. He severely punished the others but not John. The boy in question paced the room, planning on the next time he would find Nikki. He wished she had come back with him. He had excelled so greatly with his powers; he wanted to teach her so much. Together they could be magnificent. But something worried him. He had indeed been with the others when they intruded on the Xavier grounds, so why wasn't he being punished? Was this a silent treatment? Lounging on the large black bed, he stared into the ceiling deep in thought. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he remembered the falling feeling when he was waking up. The elder mutant pulled open the heavy metal door with his gift, abruptly waking the young mutant.

"Come," commanded Magneto, "we're going on a mission."

Bewildered, the young mutant scrambled out of bed; spraying deodorant over himself to mask the fact that he hadn't bathed. He quickly followed after his leader, walking just one step behind him. "What's this about?"

"It's a rescue mission."

The teen's stomach clenched and his mind raced back to last night. Could he have found out about last night? 'No, none of the other guys saw me or her. The only one who knows is Lance. Would he have said something?' He thought all this while staring wide eyed at Magneto.  
"We'll picking up Mystique," opening up the exit door to the helicopter pad he glanced back at the teen, "Suit up, you might need it."

John knew what he had meant. Grabbing what looked like small metal tank that had a tube on each side that ad a metal sparker to create the tiniest of flames; which was all he needed. The metal at the end of the tubes also had a metal clasp to hold the sparker to the underside of his wrist. Once finished fastening the wrist clamps, he slipped on a worn leather jacket to conceal the device.

Stepping out the door into the strong gust of wind, we walked across the dock and hesitantly stepped onto the slightly rocking boat. He never enjoyed boat rides. His father had owned a boat and enjoyed going on drunken joy rides. When he found out John was a mutant, about the age of 14, he had thrown him off the boat at 80 miles per hour. John had broken his arm and had to swim most of the way to shore when the rescue boat had found him. After that incident, his father went to prison for attempted murder. He had been left with his stepmother, the abusive pedophiliac whore that she was. If she wasn't groping him she was trying to beat him. He had finally had enough and burnt her hair to a crisp in her sleep. That's when she left him at the shelter.


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki stared into the bushes and wanted to explode. Her hopes and excitement were raised to such a degree then dropped to plummet to cold reality. She longed for him to return and for things to return to somewhat normalcy. But things just didn't turn out the way she expected, or wanted. Her let her palm slide from her forehead to over her eyes, which she rubbed the sleepiness out of, for pinching the bridge of her nose. Hiding, sneaking around and keeping secrets from her friends was not the type of relationship she had hoped for.

She groaned, trudging through the wet grass barefooted and back to the mansion, she tried to remember if she ran outside barefooted or if she had lost slippers or socks. She just couldn't care about that, mentally and emotionally drained, she slowly moved on through the nearly pitch black halls. Finally reaching the door to her dorm room, she felt for the door knob and walked in, not even bothering to pull the blankets over her and just laying curled on top of the neatly made bed. Turning over several times, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Piercing greenish grey eyes shot open, the red head first waking moments were being shaken from sleep by some screaming voice. The red head blinked a few times, trying to regain her focus as the meaningless noises turned into words. One of her peers, and angry one at that, had managed to get into the room. Terror began to overwhelm her and all she could muster was her high pitched screams. In a panic, she quickly scanned the room, her eyes darting from one empty bed to the next.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" she pleaded, clenching her eyes shut.  
"You fucking bitch!" the boy shouted as he began to squish her shoulders into the mattress, "This is your fault somehow! I know it! The Professor knows it! We all know it!"

However, as soon as he finished his sentence the boy was thrown off of the redhead and into the nearest wall. Not taking the time to look up at her savior, she nearly jumped off the bed and backed herself into the corner trying to regain her composure. Once she caught her breath, she looked up, hand still on her chest almost to stop it from heaving.

"Listen punk! I don't care how pissed you are; this ain't the girl's fault so drop it before I drop kick your ass out of that second floor window, got it!?" Logan snarled at the boy.

The boy nearly snarled back, glaring back at the redhead, "Do us all a favor and leave!" he nearly spat the words at her.

She had to turn her head away, fighting the tears. Nikki couldn't help but feel rejected everywhere she went. As soon as the boy was nearly thrown out of the room, she slid to the floor and cried into her knees. She could feel the tension still thick in the air.

"Listen," Logan started hesitantly unsure of exactly how to deal with emotional females, "the Professor want to see you." and with that left the room.

The redhead took a few moments to compose herself before standing up. Only in a baggy tee shirt and underwear, she threw on a pair of jeans before looking herself over in the mirror. Her shoulder length hair was disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot. Beneath the green tee shirt her abdomen gently poked out from under the material. At 16 weeks, her stomach had taken a drastic change from its usual flatness to a very noticeable bulge.

Her shaking legs carried her out of her room, down the hall, and to the Professor's office. She saw the blasphemous messages carved into the walls saying things such as "cowards", "X-geeks", and "join us or die". She shook for a moment with anger 'So that's why he was here… To do _this_!' She nearly snarled, how could they believe this was her fault? She hadn't done anything to cause them to believe her to be disloyal. Finally stepping into the office, she took a seat in front of the large oak desk, squeezing her fingers.

"I know you had nothing to do with this." Professor Xavier said, his voice calm and soothing.

Fierce green eyes darted up to meet the aged blue ones, "Then why am I here?" she snarled. There really was no reason for this meeting. She could not control what John and his goons did. She felt the unwanted presence in her mind. "What are you doing?"  
"Searching," He simply stated, "for proof."

"Why?" then she felt it, a memory from last night being pulled out from her minds depths almost in front of her eyes, which widened. She knew what he was looking for. He was searching to see if she knew that John had visited. "Get out! Get out of my head! NOW!" she shrieked. Her finger nails raked against her scalp. The feeling was not pleasant, her mind was trying to hide these things but he kept digging and sorting through everything.

"I'm afraid that with your presence hear, it might bring more trouble here. I know what happened, despite your persistence. You've done nothing wrong. However, I have already payed for an apartment where you will be staying for the time being, that is until this mess has been sorted out. The directions have been put into the new GPS system we have installed into your car. Also, here is your new bank card. It is set up to a fund that should suffice for you until everything is back to normal." He said before leaving her agape in the office.

She trudged out of the office, putting the little green plastic card into her pocket then made her way down the hall towards her room. As soon as she made it to the safety of her room she allowed her rage to pour out, slamming the door so hard it almost seemed that it would come off its hinges. She curled her hands into tight fists against her head and screamed.

"FUCK!" She howled in absolute animosity. She tore through the dorm room with such ferocity that it would even make the infamous Magneto quiver in terror. 'That monster!' she thought as she ripped picture frames off the dresser and into the farthest wall, 'he took John away; if it wasn't for him my life could be somewhat normal!' She shredded her pillow in half, cotton falling everywhere. "BASTARD!!!" she screamed into the ceiling.

**Pyro**

Magneto had discovered what the group had done and was surprisingly upset. He severely punished the others but not John. The boy in question paced the room, planning on the next time he would find Nikki. He wished she had come back with him. He had excelled so greatly with his powers; he wanted to teach her so much. Together they could be magnificent. But something worried him. He had indeed been with the others when they intruded on the Xavier grounds, so why wasn't he being punished? Was this a silent treatment? Lounging on the large black bed, he stared into the ceiling deep in thought. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he remembered the falling feeling when he was waking up. The elder mutant pulled open the heavy metal door with his gift, abruptly waking the young mutant.

"Come," commanded Magneto, "we're going on a mission."

Bewildered, the young mutant scrambled out of bed; spraying deodorant over himself to mask the fact that he hadn't bathed. He quickly followed after his leader, walking just one step behind him. "What's this about?"

"It's a rescue mission."

The teen's stomach clenched and his mind raced back to last night. Could he have found out about last night? 'No, none of the other guys saw me or her. The only one who knows is Lance. Would he have said something?' He thought all this while staring wide eyed at Magneto.  
"We'll picking up Mystique," opening up the exit door to the helicopter pad he glanced back at the teen, "Suit up, you might need it."

John knew what he had meant. Grabbing what looked like small metal tank that had a tube on each side that ad a metal sparker to create the tiniest of flames; which was all he needed. The metal at the end of the tubes also had a metal clasp to hold the sparker to the underside of his wrist. Once finished fastening the wrist clamps, he slipped on a worn leather jacket to conceal the device.

Stepping out the door into the strong gust of wind, we walked across the dock and hesitantly stepped onto the slightly rocking boat. He never enjoyed boat rides. His father had owned a boat and enjoyed going on drunken joy rides. When he found out John was a mutant, about the age of 14, he had thrown him off the boat at 80 miles per hour. John had broken his arm and had to swim most of the way to shore when the rescue boat had found him. After that incident, his father went to prison for attempted murder. He had been left with his stepmother, the abusive pedophiliac whore that she was. If she wasn't groping him she was trying to beat him. He had finally had enough and burnt her hair to a crisp in her sleep. That's when she left him at the shelter.

He soon became infuriated at himself for bringing up the memory. 'The past is the past, nothing you can do can change that.' Often enough, he would find himself quoting this.

**Nikki**

Those disgusting sneers followed her as she dragged the duffle bag all the way to the main gate. Rage utterly consumed her. How dare they, no better than those normal people, out casting the one who could put them in remote danger. She knew that the notion was ridiculous. No one would be in danger because of her, she knew better then that.

Where were her friends now? Rogue had left to cure herself, for what ever reason she had to do it. Bobby had become guilt ridden. And the one she thought she could trust the most had such a different view of the whole _war_ then she did entirely. Yanking open the giant door, she bitterly marched down the concrete steps to the car parked in front of the place that had quickly thrown her out just as quickly as they had invited her in.

Storm was the one holding the car door open for the red head, the older woman's face full of sympathy. "It's only for a little while. This whole mess will be over before you know it." The only sign of recognition the young woman gave was a nasty glare. This would ensure a long and silent car ride to the apartment that Nikki felt they were abandoning her in, like a litter of kittens in a cardboard box.


End file.
